The Unclean
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Final chapters are up. Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own avatar. I don't own much of anything. This story is a brain child of a bored day at work. Rated T right now, but it is me. The Yuck factor will apply.

YUCK Factor: 0 of 10

* * *

He opened his eyes lazily and looked up at the evening sky. He took in a deep breath letting the warm air fill his lungs. He pushed himself to sit up and looked around. Everything was so peaceful. He stood up and stretched his arms up to the sky. He couldn't remember the last time he had drifted to sleep like that without having to worry about the world around him. He let the peace sink into him as he took another look out at the valley. The grass seemed brighter, the air cleaner, and the world just over all better. The smell of food found him, and he closed his eyes as he took in the delicious odor. The women were cooking. He turned and looked back at the small house, and smiled as the cloud of puff gray billowed out of the smoke stack. He set his hands in his pockets loosely and walked the short ways to the door, but before he opened it he paused. He could have sworn he heard something.

"FOOD!" Yep that's what he thought. He jumped out of the way just in time for Sokka to come barreling through the yard. He watched the man run into the house, the line of fine trailing behind him. A smile crawled over his face. The moron had been convinced that he would catch 'the big one' today, so he had been at it since early morning. He laughed and walked through the door. His eyes scanned the house curiously until his eyes settled on the kitchen. He walked over and propped himself up against, watching her across the kitchen with ease. He walked up behind her as she stirred the pot over the fire. He curled his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. He kissed her gently on the back, before she pushed her elbow back into his stomach.

"I'm busy." He smiled and stepped away from her.

"You're always busy." She shook her head but couldn't hide the smile. He turned and watched Katara walk in the kitchen. He walked over and looked down at the little baby in her arms. He waggled his finger at the little girl until she wrapped her tiny fingers around his. He smiled.

"I'm glad you made it. I didn't know how you would fare on a ship." Katara frowned.

"I'm fine. I wish you men would quit worrying about me."

"Now what kind of fun would that be?" Haru retorted as he walked in. He took the little girl from his wife and shook his head as he looked over at Zuko.

"Spirits! What happened to you?" Zuko frowned and cocked an eyebrow at him. Haru pushed a finger down on Zuko's shoulder and picked it up quickly. He watched the white spot disappear into red. He stifled a laugh as Zuko growled and covered his shoulder.

"You're sun burned?!" Katara said trying to hold back her own laughter. Zuko frowned and started to make a wise ass come back but was cut off.

"All of you are really messing up my rhythm! Get out of my kitchen! Except Sugar Queen, you have to help." Toph said with her hands on her hips. Her blind eyes stared at them. She stomped her foot and pointed toward the door.

"OUT!" Haru and Zuko did as they were told. Toph frowned and shook her head.

"That means you too, Sokka." She said as the man at the table tried to remain perfectly still. Maybe if he didn't move she wouldn't sense him. Or not.

The men made their way out into the yard, but Haru wasn't going to leave well enough alone. He smiled and turned to Zuko.

"Tell me: How does a fire-bender sunburn?" Zuko frowned a mock evil glare sent towards the Earth Bender.

"How does someone like you get hit by a boulder?" Haru frowned. Zuko smiled triumphantly. It was three years after the war was over, when Haru had proposed to Katara, which, needless to say, took everyone by surprise. What was even more of a surprise was that she said yes. But Sokka didn't take it so well, but Aang took it worse. He and the earth bender got into a huge argument. Zuko frowned as he thought about it. It was very odd for Aang to raise his voice, much let start an argument. Toph, being the little mischief maker she is, thought it would be funny to drop a rock between them. But because of the high amount of tension between the two men, neither of them could sense the rock coming at them. Zuko smiled. The rock landed right on Haru's foot. Zuko looked at the Earth bender as he rocked the small child. The child was a pretty baby. She had the dark skin of both of her parents the deep green eyes of her father, and then the dark brown hair of her mother.

He shook his head. The pregnancy had almost killed Katara. The two had been married a two years to the day when she got pregnant. The letters they sent to Toph and himself were good for the first six months. But Haru had sent a distressed letter informing them that all was not well. She had shot straight out of a deep sleep one night to find herself sitting in a pool of blood. Zuko cringed, as he remembered reading the letter to Toph. Haru was clearly on edge. The mid-wife refused to let Katara out of the bed. If she was to walk around, she would certainly lose the child. The labor come to her a month before she was due, and the baby was reversed in the womb. Haru had sent them a letter after all was over, telling them that she had to be cut open to retrieve the child and that Katara had lost such a great amount of blood that there was a possibility that she wouldn't live but a few more months if she was to get blood poisoning. He could remember the look on Toph's face, when the letter reached them that they were still coming for a visit.

Zuko sat down under a tree, Haru joining him, and Sokka after that. Sokka stretched out and yawned. He settled back against the tree and closed his eyes. Zuko never quite understood the man. He and Suki had been together on and off since the war, but they were both too stubborn to move. Each wanted to live in their home village.

"How long has it been since you've seen Aang, Sokka?" Haru ask his brother in law abruptly. Zuko turned his eyes to look at Haru then looked over to Sokka. But Sokka didn't answer. Zuko frowned and kicked Sokka's leg. The man's eyes shot open.

"Huh? What?" Zuko shook his head. How the man could fall asleep that face was beyond him. Haru repeated his question causing Sokka to frown. He rubbed his chin for a moment as he thought.

"I haven't seen him since Chyiana was born." Four months then. Zuko jumped when he heard something crash in the house. He was on his feet and through the door, before the other two men had registered something was wrong. He ran to the kitchen and slid to a stop. A bowl of hiaa-berries was shattered to pieces on the floor, and Katara was holding a limp Toph. Zuko knelt down next to Katara looking over the girl carefully. He treasured the small Earth Bender, and he had for a long time. The circumstances of their relationship may have been odd, but still they cherished one another.

"What happened?!" He snapped at Katara. Her eyes were wide as she shook her head.

"She was stirring the dumpling mix. She grabbed her head and fell over." Katara said cradling Toph's head in her arms. Zuko frowned pushed his fingers against her neck. Her pulse was normal, just as he started pull her into his lap, her eyes shot open and her back arched as she gasp in an overly deep breath. Toph's hand shot out and grabbed Zuko's collar. She pulled herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Zuko's wide eyes looked at Katara in confusion as he wrapped his arms around his wife. As his arms tightened around her, he realized that she was trembling. Haru and Sokka stared down at the entire scene in wonder and worry.

Zuko smoothed Toph's hair as he cradled her in his arms. She was gasping in ragged breaths. He frowned and held her tighter.

"For the love of Spirits, Toph, what is going on?" She wrapped her arms around her self and sat up.

"I don't know, but I think Aang is in trouble."

* * *

Hmm. Ok R&R and we'll see where this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I'm going to try and reply to them all today! But in the mean time enjoy!**

**Yuck Factor: 0 of 10**

**Fluff Factor: 4 of 10 You have been warned! U.u**

* * *

The others waited patiently outside as Toph regained her barrings, but what they didn't know was that a few choice words were being exchanged.

* * *

"This is why I do the cooking! I knew that I should have helped you!" Toph crossed her arms as she sat up against the bed. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'blah, blah blah.' She dropped her head backwards and let her hands fall to the bed with a huff. She shot her hand out and grabbed the back of Zuko's pants and jerked him onto the bed. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled his head back so that it rested in her lap. She bent down and kissed him hard. He stared at her with wide eyes as she pulled back. He sat up still staring at her, and once she felt his pulse calm down she hit him hard on the shoulder.

"WOMAN!" He growled rubbed his still sun burnt arm. She shook her head.

"Listen to me, Sparky.." Uh oh, she only called him _that_ when he was about to get in trouble. "I may be your wife, but I can still hold my own. If I want to cook in MY kitchen I am going to." Zuko narrowed his eyes and shook his head, knowing fully well that it do any good.

"I know that . But dammit I can't have you falling around! What if you would have hit your head!?" She clenched her fist in the sheets as her face started to turn red.

"What if I hit YOU in the head?!" He put his hands on his hips.

"Hit me in the head and expect leech-beetles in your next bath." Toph swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She stood right in front of him.

"You just try it buddy, and you'll be sleeping on the floor for a month!" She said poking him in the chest with each syllable. Zuko wasn't one to give up.

"How would you know I was on the floor and not in the village?!" Zuko felt her temperature spike as he watched her face turn dark. He might be in trouble.

"Yeah? I guess you would be at the brothel, huh?!" Zuko felt the danger level shoot up in the room. He took a step back.

"I didn't say that!" Toph narrowed her cotton eyes. She knew she had this round won. He didn't even have a good come back.

"But you were thinking it!" Zuko frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, I was not!" Toph frowned and turned her back on him crossing her arms over her chest. She stuck her nose up and closed her eyes. He hated when she did that., and she was going to use that to her full advantage.

"Toph. Turn around here and lo...listen to me!" He knew as soon as he said, well almost said it, he was in deep quicksand. Sher shoulders fell as she looked to the ground. She walked over to the clothes chest. She sat down on her knees and ran her hand over the wood until she came to the latch. She pushed the lid open and began running her fingers over the clothes.

Zuko watched her warily. He had expected her to start throwing rocks, try to beat him to a pulp, or at least stomp her feet and scream. But instead, she was quietly digging through a chest, looking for something. He took a cautious step towards her, and when he wasn't turned into a boulder sandwich had sat down cross legged next to her. She pulled a pair of pants out of the chest. Zuko watched with an arched eyebrow as she fell back on the floor. She slipped the legs on and pulled them up over her bum as her night clothes slid up, giving Zuko a glimpse of the pale skin of her waist. He smiled as he watched her. She sat up and pulled the shirt off, tossing it into the chest as she pulled out her shirt and tunic. Zuko couldn't just watch any more. He moved behind her and pulled her long black hair out of her collar. He smoothed it down her back and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Toph? What are you doing?" She frowned.

"I told you. Aang's in trouble. I'm going to find him." She turned in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I just need to know he is okay." Zuko rested his head on hers and rubbed her back.

"He's the avatar. He'll be okay." She smiled and closed her blind eyes.

"This is all real sweet and everything, but I'm starving." Sokka interrupted from the doorway. Zuko shot a glare at the boy. Sokka 'eeped' and slammed the door as a fire ball hurdled toward him. Toph slapped Zuko playfully on the chest.

"Temper." He tightened his arm around her and pressed her tight against him.

"Who are you to talk?"

* * *

Not much had been said about Toph's incident in the kitchen, nor about her feeling of Aang. Not much was said at all as they ate. Midway through the meal Katara excused herself. Haru watched his wife take their child off to nurse, then turned to look back at Toph.

"Just what do you mean? Did you see something? What happened?" Toph frowned and pushed the dumplings around with her chopstick.

"I don't know...all the sudden I had a sharp pain through my ears. When I woke up, I just knew..." Sokka looked up at the girl with a mouthful of noodles. He slurped them up and took on a serious face.

"Then we need to go and check on him." He said looking first to his brother-in-law then over to Zuko. Zuko nodded.

"I agree." Toph shook her head with a smile.

"One problem." She said flatly. The three men looked at her.

"What?" Sokka said with a frown.

"Katara." All three men frowned. "Which one of you are going to tell her she can't come?" All three men fought the urge to squirm in their chairs. Zuko looked over to Haru.

"You're her husband. You can order her not to ..DAMMIT!" He growled as Toph pinched him hard on the thigh. She smiled.

"Careful what you say..." She leaned over to him so only he could hear. " It might come back to haunt you Sparky." Sokka swallowed the piece of beef he had stuffed in his mouth and looked at Haru with a nod.

"That's kinda true. You are her husband. You should be the one to tell her."

"She's _your_ sister." Sokka nodded.

"True, but _you_ are kinda the reason she can't come." Haru frowned.

"Well _I_ have to live with her!" Haru hissed.

"_You_ could be replaced! _I_ have to be her brother for life!" Sokka retorted as he stuffed a bean roll in his mouth. Haru frowned. Zuko arched his good brow.

"If you are both done with the over emphasizing, there is still the fact that Katara is in no condition to travel to Guioda City." Toph nodded as she mopped up the juice on her plate with the last dumpling.

"Nor can she leave Chyiana. The baby still needs to be nursed every hour. She's still too young for bear-cow, or lizard-goat milk." The men nodded to each other but remained silent. Toph growled and stood up.

"You are all a bunch of cowards."

* * *

Katara looked up as there was a gentle knock on the door. She pulled her feeding shawl over the child's face and her shoulder. She made sure that she was adjusted, one last time.

" Come in." She watched as Toph walked in and shut the door. Katara frowned.

"What is it Toph?" Toph laced her knuckles behind her head and smiled. _This is gonna be like old times. _

"Katara, we are going to find Aang and you can't come" Katara darted her eyes to glare at the woman.

"What?!"

"Think about it! You were almost killed in labor; your body hasn't healed yet; you can't leave the baby with someone, and you can't take her with us. It might be dangerous. That and you would only slow us down." Katara's face turned red and she narrowed her eyes.

"Slow you down!" Toph held up her hand to cut off Katara.

"No. Don't argue. We have already talked about it, and it's a finale decision. Whether your husband stays with you or goes with us is between you and him." She said and walked out the door shutting it behind her. She sat down on the chest next to the extra room and waited.

* * *

Zuko was gathering up the plates, and happened to be walking past the the kitchen when the door flew open. He cussed as the plates crashed to the floor. Katara stomped past him. She switched The baby into one hand and grabbed a handful of her husband's hair, dragging him out the door. Zuko and Sokka exchanged a look. Toph knelt down and began to help Zuko pickup the clay plates. Zuko smiled as she touched his hand.

"You did that on purpose."

"I like the feel of your skin. So what?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant." Toph smiled wildly as she stood up with her arms full of dishes.

"Of course." They took the plates and dropped them in the wash basin. Zuko looked over his blind one as she milled about the kitchen. He would have never believed that someone that couldn't see could move so well. He chuckled lightly. She was still surprising him. She turned to face him with a frown.

"What is so funny?"

"You set up Haru."

"No, I didn't. I merely gave Katara her options." Zuko nodded and walked over to her.

"Oh and what were they?" He said looking down at her from less than a foot away. She smiled and pushed him away playfully.

"Her husband can stay with her, or go with us." Zuko closed his eyes in a frown.

"You set him up." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No, I didn't. I know what my husband would do."

* * *

**Interactive time!! Let me know what y'all think Haru should do. Should he go with the gang to find out if Aang is okay, or should he stay with his wife and child? Don't forget to tell me why! XD This is so fun! R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**2:Go 3:Stay**

**Now let's see what I can do with this.. Wonderful wonderful. Oh yeah and Lord Melkor, let's try to keep Dexia out of this one. XD Poor Haru.**

**Yuck Factor: 0 of 10**

**Creepy Factor: 4 of 10**

**Fluff Factor: 2 of 10**

* * *

Toph listened as Zuko packed their ostrich horse. She hated that damn thing. He had stolen it before he joined up with them. After the war he had tried to return it only to find that the family he had stolen it from, had been killed. Not by fire benders, not even because of the war, but by a group of wandering vagabonds. She took in a deep breath and smiled. She could smell him. He had a smell all of his own. An intoxicating aroma that could stay with a girl. She let her mind stray as she bathed in the feelings he gave her. They were just recently married. Just during Katara's pregnancy. Zuko had surprised them all, when he refused the throne. It wasn't what he wanted any more. She had found out after they became a couple that he had changed his mind during the war, during his exile. It wasn't the throne that he wanted, it was the freedom of his people. He only wanted his people to feel safe under a Fire Lord that would not sacrifice them needlessly. The only man he would have ever trusted with the throne was the only man that deserved it. Fire Lord Iroh. Now that sounded good on the ears.

They had gotten married when the cherry leaves were still in their brightest. The Fire Lord himself married them, and gave the speech afterwards. It consisted mostly of the future generations of stubborn headed, hot tempered, wonder kids. Everyone had showed up for the wedding, that is except Aang. He had planted himself in Guiada City and hadn't shown much effort to leave. He would come and stop a threat before it became a battle. But he hardly made trips to visit or just to see the world. He said that he had seen enough of the world during the war. He also said that he had seen and tasted his share of blood and wanted nothing more to do with violence. They didn't know that they consisted of violence. They reminded him of the war. They boar the signs of blood, death and tragedy. He came to Katara's side when she had Chyiana. And that really hurt. Toph frowned as if she got a bad taste in her mouth. She would never admit it, and only Zuko knew, but she really was disappointed when he didn't even bother to show up for their wedding. True, when he came for the birthing, Katara could have possibly died. It wasn't as much that, as it was he was supposed to be her friend. Her best friend. He was the only one her age. She could actually communicate with him. Not that it did much good. But when you tell someone that they stink, it means they stink.

Toph moved as she felt Sokka walk up beside her. She smiled in his general direction. She could remember back before the war ended she had childish infatuation with him. She thought he was the most amazing creature that ever existed. A frown took over her face as she came across memories of Suki. Little warrior bitch. They needlessly flaunted their affection for one another. Toph felt her nose curl. It wasn't and still isn't love. All they felt for each other was good old fashion lust. She could smell it on them. Not to mention once she joined them after they freed her, their noises kept her up at night. They had tried to be quiet, but there are very few things you can hide from the blind. That brought her thoughts back to Zuko. She hadn't trusted him, but that issue wasn't very long lived. Although she didn't show it for a long time, she admired him. His courage, his loyalty, the inner turmoil that he thought was hidden. And the trigger that caught her was the difference between Zuko and Sokka. Zuko never once lied to her, or the others. Sokka on the other hand hid a great many things. But of course then there was all the other things that Zuko had, that Sokka couldn't compare.

Zuko looked over at his young bride and Sokka. His eyebrow perked as he couldn't help but notice the small smile and the slight rose to Toph's cheeks. He smiled inwardly. He knew that look. She was thinking about him. He tightened the girth belt around the beast and stood up straight. He walked over and looked at Sokka with a nod. The man had beaten his sister and brother-in-law to visit by two weeks. He was an easy guest. Feed him, and let him sleep. That was all the hassle to Sokka. Zuko enjoyed having him around as well. He helped him get the roof added on to the guest rooms just before a bad storm hit. Zuko looked back over his shoulder where Katara and Haru stood down near the pond. He felt bad for Haru. He was most definitely getting his south end chewed on.

* * *

"Haru! Are you listening to me?!" Katara growled, but her husband continued to look out at the water. She narrowed her eyes and brought a wave from the small lake and drenched him. He coughed and sputtered. He turned and looked at his wife with a strong glare.

"What the hell do you want me to say?!" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"I don't you to say anything. I want you to listen." She growled. Haru cocked an eyebrow at her and waited for a moment.

"Well, I'm listening." Katara closed her eyes and inwardly repeated her vows. Adding to them: _And I will not kill my husband. _She opened her eyes as she let out a breath.

"You are going with them." Haru slammed his fist on the ground and shook his head.

"Dammit Katara. No I am not." Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, dammit you are." She hissed sarcastically. Haru narrowed his eyes at her and felt the heat in his heart start to rise.

"I am my own man. If I chose to stay with my wife and child, then I am going to stay." Katara arched an eyebrow at him.

"You are my man. You became my man when you married me. I say you are going with them and that is final." Haru shook his head.

"No it is not. You can't make me go." Katara took that as a challenge.

"Oh. Do you really want to know what your life would be like if you didn't?"

"Don't be that way."

"Then do what I tell you to, Haru." Haru frowned as his wife and made sure that she could see the discontent in his eyes.

"I am not your bitch. I am your husband. This is a partnership not an ownership. I will do as I damn well please."

"You will regret it." Haru stood up and started to walk off from her, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't make regret it, Katara. Please don't." He said as he turned and walked away. Katara felt her heart stop. She knew what it she was talking about, but it wasn't the same it that he was talking about. She stared at him with wide eyes. Did he already regret _it_?

Haru walked over to Sokka and took his daughter back. He placed the baby on his shoulder and looked over at Zuko.

"I'm going with you." Sokka frowned and almost fell over.

"You mean Katara is going to let you?!" Toph smiled as she held back a laugh.

"No. Katara's making him." Sokka did fall over. He sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Haru just grumbled and walked back to his wife handing the baby back to her. Zuko looked over at Sokka. He arched an eyebrow and counted down._ Three. Two. One. _

"AAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sokka fell backwards laughing his feet kicking in the air. Toph frowned and kicked him in the ribs. He doubled over on his side still laughing. She frowned and crossed her arms. Zuko walked over to her.

"What?"

"Wait till he gets married and we'll see how good he follows orders." Zuko tilted his head sideways.

"Oh. And do I follow orders?" Toph turned her face to him as her face went blank. She took a step forward and grabbed his shirt. She moved a hand up to grab his good ear. She gave it a good hand towards her. He growled at her.

"Our relationship is not a matter of master and slave. Do you hear me?" He couldn't resist. She set him up to well for the next line that spilled out of his mouth before he knew what he said, which rarely happened.

"Yes, master." Toph frowned and brought her knee up into his tenders. He he growled again at her as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She ran a hand over his back, before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Please Zuko. I don't want to be like them." She whispered into his ear. Zuko stood up and looked over her face, trying to read her expression. Just by that little statement, he knew she knew more of Katara and Haru's relationship than she had let on. Sokka snarled up at them.

"You two truly are disgusting. I mean, SPIRITS! I would have never imagined the two of you together, much less cuddling. Stop it! It's making me sick." Zuko's temper flared, flames spouting from his nostrils. Sokka eeped and stood up staring at the angry fire bender. Toph gently placed her hand on his chest and blinked at him. Zuko looked down at his wife then back to Sokka, unclenching his fists. Sokka had just about let his guard down when a rock nailed him in the back of the head.

Toph frowned as the ground became unsteady under her feet. Her heart began to beat erratically, as her breathing became labored. She grabbed out for Zuko as she fell. She felt strong arms wrap around her but she was already sinking. Sinking into a deep sludge of blackness. The world became dense and the noises around her, were not anything she knew. Nothing was tangible. Things slithered over her body. A fog dove into her chest and filled her lungs, lighting her senses on fire. Her skin became paper as the blackness that curled over, and around her tore her skin. The noises in her ears howled louder as the smell of rotting flesh and curdled blood pounded her nostrils. The rancid heavy taste of decay sat heavily on her tongue and slid thickly down her through, as if she were swallowing pure rot. A shrill sound started at the back of her head and wrapped around to her ears. It shot through the nerves in her brain and seemed to shake her eyes. The shriek slammed full force into her ear drums. A horrible noise lost somewhere between a moose-lion scream and two bits of unbuffed metal scraping together.

She gasp in a breath so hard that her lungs hurt. She realized after the shriek disappeared, she was screaming. She could still feel Zuko's arms around her, but they were much tighter than they should have been. His heart was beating out of control, and his arms were locked in fear. His skin was damp with sweat but was burning. His breathing was labored and his arms had started to shake from tension.

She felt his arms loosen as he fell away from her. She could hear someone calling to them in the distance. They were so far off though. Her energy left her. Her eyes fluttered as her body went limp, as she slipped back into that thick bog of nothingness.

* * *

**Heh. R&R Creepy Factor and Fluff factor will apply to this story. Yuck factor not so much. So from now on I will only list the factors that apply to each chapter. Creepy factor from now on will range from 4-10. Yuck factor will range from 0-6, and fluff factor...; well, I don't do fluff much. Okay change of plans. You guys let me know what warnings you want. Your choices are Yuck, Creepy, and Fluff.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah well, I was stuck on this one, but I think I got it figured out. Little distinction: Yuck factor is guts, blood, a you-might-hurl warning, that kind of stuff. Creepy factor is the stuff that might give you chills, or nightmares that have nothing to do with blood.

Yuck Factor: 4 of 10

Creepy Factor: 5

Fluff Factor: 7

* * *

A hot metallic taste filled his mouth. Heavy on the tongue, painful on the throat. Chills curled over his skin, bringing flesh bumps over his arms. His head seemed light as if he were floating, but he could not rise. Something dense and heavy was holding him down. A force he couldn't see, a weight he couldn't touch. No sounds whispered through the darkness. No sound at all. The nothingness was suffocating. The rush of blood, or the heave of breathing, or something would have softened the unsettling. But nothing. Nothing meant either death, or suspended passing. Caught in between the realm of the living and the fields of the dead. Not spirit world, but not mortal either. A speck floating in an endless void, sinking in an abyss but not moving.

A hard force came to his head knocking his eyes open. He blinked with wide eyes as he stared at the grass. Hands were grabbing at him, pulling on his shirt. Cool hands found his face and ran over it. Caressing his eyes softly then moving to touch his lips. Zuko blinked up at his wife as she gave him the one-over. He pushed himself to sit up. She found his good ear and gave it a hard yank.

"You scared me!" Zuko frowned and pushed her hand off of his ear. He looked down as his hands trembled uncontrollably.

"What do you think you did to me, when you fell out?" He looked over to see two pair of blue eyes and a pair of green staring at him. He frowned.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Sokka stared at him harder as his eyes grew wide. He picked his hand up slowly and hesitantly touched Zuko's shoulder. Zuko glared at the man then turned to look at his shoulder. He stared as his shoulder for a moment, blinked and frowned. He looked past the sunburn to tiny black tendril like streaks crawling down his arm. It was like his blood was literally turning black. It branched out and formed a web of tendrils. He looked back at the other's whose eyes were wide.

"What the hell?" Haru said looking at his wife. "Can you fix it?" Katara shrugged. Toph frowned, and something drew Zuko's attention to her. Her hands were trembling. He grabbed her hand in his own and frowned.

"Toph?"

"Something is crawling under my skin..." She hunched her shoulders up as she touched her stomach. Zuko frowned. He closed his eyes and did something Toph had taught him early in their relationship; shut down his dependency on sight. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly through his mouth. Everything became still, then he could feel it. Slithering, moving, crawling under his skin, down his arm. His eyes hot open, forcing his pupils to dilate in a hurry. He snapped his vision over to look at wife.

"Stand up." She frowned. He growled in frustration and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"SPARKY!" She started to sink him neck deep in earth until he sat her down. She frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see if you have the same thing I am having happen to me." Her face went blank until she felt his hands on her tunic. She slapped his hands and brought her fist back but he caught it. "Toph, listen to me. I have something growing down my arm with my blood. It feels as if something is crawling under my skin. I want to see if that is happening to you." She frowned and a blush crossed her cheek. Zuko frowned. He ran his hand over her cheek and cupped her chin in his hand. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"No one will see you, but me. I promise." She felt the blush subside from her face. She hadn't been so modest once upon a time. She felt his hand's pull up her tunic and the under shirt just enough to expose her stomach. She felt him run his hands over her abdomen gently. As his fingers ran over her scar he hesitated. She felt the jagged breath come out of him as he took his hand back. It still bothered him. After all this time, it still gave him chills. She felt the cool of the air disappear as he straightened her tunic. She started to say something, but was taken off guard when he wrapped his arms around her. She blinked for a moment before her brain allowed her to respond. She set her head on his chest as he held her. She could hear his heart trying to climb out his throat.

"Well."

"You have the same thing going on that I do. It's not good."

"No shit." She teased. He grunted in response. She frowned. He was still lost in the memories. Haunting thoughts that had kept him up for weeks. It was at the beginning of the relationship, and almost two years ago. They had found a deep cave, and Toph insisted on 'exploring'. She knew how deep, wide, and long it was. But what she didn't know is that the Earth Kingdom had set it as a trap. It was a bunker made to hide and harbor the Earth Kingdom soldiers and civilians. It was long abandoned and obviously forgotten because the traps had never been disarmed. They were walking through the damp cavern when she stopped. She frowned and told him that the walls were strange, that something was right about them. He stepped forward to be even with her. Just as he had started to ask her what she had meant, he triggered a trap. He could remember grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. He was on his stomach and she was on her back as the bladed pendulum sung over them. He could feel the intense burning over his back, and had realized to late that he had been cut. He had felt Toph's hand grip his shoulder painfully. His eyes had settled on hers that were wide with horror clear even through the clouds. His eyes had moved down her body to rest on her stomach where a terrifying spot of deep brown began to spread. He threw himself over her until the pendulum slowed to a stop, getting himself sliced further in the process.

Toph closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He had blamed himself for her getting hurt. He tormented himself over it, and had been overprotective of her ever since. It had put a dent in their relationship for a while, but once he realized that she didn't blame him, that in fact she believed they would have been killed if it wasn't for his quick thinking, he drifted back to his normal brooding sexy self.

Toph frowned as his skin flared for a moment and then she closed her eyes waiting for the growl. And sure enough, Zuko growled.

"Do you mind! Sokka?! Dammit!" He hissed dropping his hands away from her. She laughed and stomped her foot on the ground, sending up a slab of earth between the two men. The slab was tall enough to block Sokka's view. Zuko snorted and turned back to her and took her hand.

"He thinks he's going to catch us..." Zuko stopped as, once again, his mouth spoke before his consulting his brain. What was wrong with him lately? He looked down at her when she chuckled low. She ran her hand up his arm until she found his face. She pulled him down and kissed him gently.

"He'll have to try harder than that." She smiled and stood up straight. She frowned for a second and directed it towards him. Zuko frowned in return, knowing she couldn't see it, but it made him feel better.

"What is that look?"

"You are still in trouble." Zuko cocked his good eyebrow. What else was new?

"Why am I in trouble this time?" She smiled at him coyly and the look in those blind eyes brought an unwelcomed blush to his cheek.

"You are suppose to warn me before you through me over your shoulder like some unruly savage man. You could imagine what I was thinking." Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah, you were going to smush me." Toph frowned.

"Don't say that word. You sound like a cake." His face went stone for a moment as he watched the black tendrils crawl up to his wife's neck. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around the slab, that she dropped after he walked around it. His cold eye landed on Katara.

"Heal us." Katara stared at him.

"What?" She questioned with wide eyes. She looked over to Toph and her eyes grew wide. She handed the baby over to Haru. She walked over to Toph who's eyes grew wide. She took a step back.

"What is with the heart beat Sugar Queen?" She felt Katara's hand rest against her neck, but only for a split second. Katara jerked her hand back with a shriek. She stared down at her finger tips. Blisters formed almost instantly where she had touched Toph. Haru and Sokka peaked over her shoulder and stared as her fingers began to bleed. Katara clenched her hand closed and jerked her eyes up to look at Toph then over to Zuko.

"I don't know what is wrong, but I can't heal her." Zuko's temper began to grow.

"What?! You can heal her without touching her, can't you?!" Katara shook her head.

"Yes, I could. But I don't think this is an earthly ailment. I think this is spirit related." She said hesitantly as she stepped back so that she wasn't within reach of Zuko. If Toph had caused such pain and blisters, should couldn't imagine what an infected fire bender would do, and honestly she didn't want to find out. Zuko nodded and looked to his wife.

"Then that is settled. We leave to find Aang, now." Toph nodded and made her way over to the ostrich horse. She felt the creatures neck and brought the ground under her feet up and stepped over, straddling the creature on the front dip of the saddle. Zuko jerked the straps of the saddle and tightened the bag strap. He jumped on behind Toph and grabbed the reins. He turned and shot Sokka and Haru a glare.

"If you two are coming, then come on." Zuko ordered. Toph nodded.

"Yeah, If these critters under my skin get any worse, I might turn into a bug." She laughed. Sokka shook his head casting off her dark humor as he mounted his beast. Haru looked at his wife in a final plea, but she was stuck in her ways. He kissed her on the cheek and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He ran his fingers over the small child's hair before he mounted. With a click of tongues and a group of kicks the beasts were moving, leaving Katara behind.

They hadn't broke the tree line when Haru pulled his ostrich-horse to stop. Zuko frowned and pulled his to a stop and turned to look at Haru.

"This is where I stop." Sokka frowned.

"You running out on us?" He laughed. Haru shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

"No, I'm going back to my family." Sokka frowned.

"Why? Katara made you come. You can't go back you'll never live it down." Haru's green eyes glared at Sokka.

"I am not Katara's servant. Why should I go to check on a man that would rather see me dead? Why would I want to risk, not only my life, but the life of my wife and newborn, for a man that used to and probably still does love my wife? Why would I do that? I have my priorities. How could I handle it if something were to happen and I wasn't there with them? What if Katara became sick, and couldn't take care of herself let alone the child? What if the house was hit by merciless vagabonds? What then?"

"Okay! I get it. Stop your preaching." Sokka said with a weird look on his face. "Damn. You are in so much trouble." He laughed, only to have a rock hit him on the forehead. He turned to glare at Toph. "Would you stop!?" Toph frowned.

"He is doing the right thing. Katara is being a stubborn ass. She needs him there with her. And you have no room to remind him how much trouble he is in." Sokka crossed his arms over the neck of his beast and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ah. This is coming from a woman who has her husband so under her thumb, that he can't see straight." Toph smirked.

"This coming from a man that can't hold onto the woman he loves for longer than enough time to screw around." Zuko bit his cheek in order to hold back a laugh. Sokka's face turned red.

"How do you have any room to talk?! You don't let your husband touch you!? I can hold on to Suki if I wanted to."

"No you couldn't. Where is she now? How do you know she isn't with someone else?"

"I know. I just do."

"That sounds very certain. And as for my and my husband's interaction; we don't feel the need to flaunt our feelings in front of our guest. We know how we feel, and we have no need to prove it to any one."

Sokka felt like his buttons were being pushed, and they were, and it was working.

"I never flaunted my love for Suki. I...I..nev..." He stammered then growled in frustration. Toph smiled. She could still win. She turned her face in Haru's direction.

"Go back to your wife and baby. They need you Haru. " Haru smiled and looked at Zuko with a nod.

"Thank you."

* * *

Don't mess with the Tophster. You CANNOT win. Or at least Sokka can't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay my pretties. Here we go. OH and I'll give y'all a warning. I know where I am going with this, and I am going to try to take you on a ride I haven't taken before. The yuck-a-blity just jumped up.**

**Yuck Factor: 8**

**Creepy Factor: 8**

**Fluf Factor: -0-**

* * *

"_They are three days away." _

"_Hn. Send out a nice welcome to them."_

"_We do not want them here."_

"_They do not want them here."_

* * *

Sokka fell down off of his beast and sprawled out on the ground. He looked up at the sky and let out a deep breath he felt like he had been holding since they had started their trip a week ago. He had riddled Toph and Zuko with questions about their illness, which had stopped spreading. The best answer Toph could give him was that whatever had told her that Aang was in trouble was different than what had attacked her. She felt that something didn't want them at Aang's side. Whatever it was attacked her, and when Zuko touched her, it jumped into him. It would have done the same thing to any of the other's had they touched her, as far as she could understand.

Sokka stared up at the tree limbs swaying over head. He didn't understand why when Katara had touched Toph, she was hurt, but when they rode on the ostrich-horse nothing happened. He felt his eyes start to grow heavy. They had ridden for three days without stopping to rest, not to mention eat. He had forgotten how hard it was to travel like that. He was so out of practice. As far as he knew, there hadn't been another attack on Toph or Zuko, and she hadn't fallen out with visions, for lack of a better word. He yawned and stretched out, folding his hands behind his head. Food would have to wait. That had to be a sign of how exhausted he was. His stomach yelled at him, but his body didn't want to get up. He didn't want to move.

Darkness closed in on his eyes and it wasn't but a few moments until he was blissfully asleep. The sound of deep gentle breathing was the only noise in his mind. That was the welcoming sound of sleep. But that was short lived. A whispering howl moved through his mind. It drifted in the back of his mind, lingering for a moment, before it slammed behind his eyes as a full fledge scream. Bloody eyed creatures tore through his mind snapping at him just behind the eyes. Winged beast with faceless heads dove at him, their talons slashing out at him. The stench of death filled his nose. The gagging sensation of thousands of rotting heat-bloated corpses, slithered thickly down his throat, as if he were breathing in the decay itself. His breath caught in his chest as the burning in his mouth intensified.

Sokka jerked out of his disturbed sleep when his name was screamed out side of his mind. He opened his eyes and stared up at a large snout with rows and rows of sharp teeth bared and only inches from his face. His eyes grew wide as he moved his hand for his bladed boomerang. The large creature snapped at him; it's jaws just missing the boy's face. He brought his legs up and caught the creature in the girth and threw it over his head. He rolled over to the side getting to his feet, and grabbing his blade as he did so. The beast jumped back up and that was when Sokka got a good look at the creature. Large eyes and a massive jaw of teeth was the only thing that made up the creature's head. Paws the size of Sokka's head, with claws at least half a foot in length dug mercilessly into the ground as the creature made ready to attack. Sokka chanced a look over his shoulder. Toph was ready, watching if you will, the creatures that surrounded her and Zuko. Standing on two legs and resembling what used to be human. Eyeless sockets stared with blank contempt, as lip less jaws worked in unison between the twelve or so creatures. Jagged bones shone through leather like skin.

"Oh shit...Shit!" Was the most intelligible thing that Sokka could mutter as the four legged creature lunged at him, the large teeth baring into his arm as he jumped back. He swallowed a scream and drove the bladed portion of his boomerang deep into the creature's skull just between the two over sized eyes. The beast's jaws clamped down as Sokka jerked the blade back out. The thing became still. Sokka watched as the wound oozed a thick black substance, but as the wound gushed the creature itself began to melt into the black goop.

Zuko stood with wide eyes staring at the dried corpses, who stared back at them. He stood back to back with his wife, trying to keep his head about him. They were very easily seeing things, but that wouldn't explain why his wife was uttering curses at ten streams a second.

"Toph, what do you see?" She clenched her fists as her powers reached out and scanned the earth. Darkness stood in front of them. Nothing living, but they were not yet part of the earth. Whatever these things are, or were, they weren't dead.

"Trouble. Deep deep piles of trouble." Zuko nodded.

"I thought so." He said sending a fireball into the chest of the thing closest to him. A scream that echoed through his head tore through the sky as the creature's chest burst open, his body quickly exploding in a shower of dried pieces. Sokka sliced one of the creatures down as he lept over, and stood backed up to the other's, careful not to touch them. His arm burned where the other beast had bit him, but that was in the far recesses of his mind at the moment, as he stared at a creature, whose eyes hadn't quiet rotted completely. Shriveled lumps, about the size of a burber raisin, moved almost painfully with in the dried sockets. The slack jaw moved as the beasts gnarled hand came up to point an almost crushed set of fingers pointed at them.

"Do...not...go..." The beast coughed out almost sickly. As the creature moved, it's bones ripped the paper thin flesh, the rubber muscles shredding on them as they protruded further. "Stay..."

Toph shook her head, as the crawling under her skin became almost frantic. It felt as if whatever was under her skin was going to burst out at anytime.

"Tough. I don't take orders from the dead." She stomped her foot and threw her hands forward. A tremor started under their feet. Sokka and Zuko stepped back closer to Toph. The earth opened up and slices of earth speared, bludgeoned, and obliterated the walking piles of jerky. When the earth quieted back down all that was left, was black sludge covering the trees. Zuko and Sokka both straightened as they checked the surroundings carefully. Sokka was hesitant to put his blade away. He had the oddest sensation coursing through his body, and that told him that they weren't out of the pot yet. A searing pain stabbed into his chest, sending him to his knees. He gasp for breath, much like a beached fish. He clawed at his shirt, as the clenching pain squeezed his internal organs. Zuko stared at Sokka, knowing that he couldn't touch him, without hurting him.

"Sokka! What can I do!?" Sokka started to speak but as he opened his mouth, he began to cough. A stream of blood began to flow from his mouth and splatter as he coughed. His body lurched, and Zuko was useless. Zuko's eyes widened as the blood became spotted with black dots. The more the boy coughed, the more consistent the black and the thicker. A large lump of the black substance spilled over Sokka's lips, as he lurched. One last gag sent a larger black covered bloody mass. Sokka's body went limp and fell to the ground flat. Zuko's eyes were set on his commrad, but the mass that had spilled out of the boy. It began to thrash, and the black started to slip. A tiny worm, like creature with a long double ended tail, and two claws fought against the sun. A shriek and the thing was on fire, thrashing more violently as it fought the impending death. Zuko turned his eyes to speak to his wife only to see her stumble, then fall.

Zuko scrambled over to her and checked to make sure she was breathing and everything was still attached. He finished checking over her and decided that she had fallen out of exhaustion. Whatever this sickness was it was taking it's toll. He turned back and went back over to Sokka. He looked at the boy's arm where the creature had taken a hunk out. The wound wasn't bleeding but the black tendrils were there, branching out from the wound, just as his own had done. Zuko growled and turned to find their ostrich-horses. He found them, unluckily enough. Both beasts' heads were bent back at impossible angles due to their broken necks. He walked over and looked down at them,. Their throats had been torn out and it looked like their breasts had exploded, scattering blood, feathers and bone all around them. He shook his head and pulled the saddle bags off of both of them and threw them over his shoulder. He walked over to Sokka and pushed the boy onto his back.

Zuko pulled a wrapping bandage out of one of the bags and quickly wrapped Sokka's wound, noting that when he touched him, nothing happened. Sokka was infected now as well. Zuko pulled the man over to a tree and propped him up. He walked over and checked over his wife again. She was still just sleeping. That made him relax, if only a little. He picked her up gently and took her over to the tree where he had Sokka. He set her down gently and let her head rest on Sokka's shoulder. He turned and looked at the two ostrich horses, that besides being covered in gore, were splattered with the black ooze. He walked over and began pulling one of them. He painstakingly drug it over to where the dirt had been disturbed by his wife and stopped. He pulled the other creature, with just as much difficulty, and lumped it with the other. He took a few good steps back and held his arm out. He watched the fire leave his hand and start slowly in the feathers. It wasn't long before both the beasts were engulfed in their funeral pyre. If he was right, that black stuff would have turned them into something else. Better to burn and be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh, okay I kinda got carried away on this chapter. It's kinda long. But LONG IS GOOD! Yes?**

**Warnings:**

**Yuck Factor: 9.5 Almost max yuckness**

**Creepy Factor: 7**

**Fluff Factor: -5 No love. No love at all. Poor Haru.**

* * *

"HARU! I swear to the spirits above, if you don't get your ass back on that beast and catch up with them, so help me we won't have sex ever again!" Haru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine by me. I know plenty of women back home I can get it from." Katara's face turned red.

"You cheat on me and it will be the last thing you do!?"

"You threaten to withhold intimacy from me just because I don't bow to your every whim? Why the hell did I marry you?" He growled throwing his hands in the air.

"Because it was in the best interest for both of us and our people! And Partly because you were supposed to love me!" She yelled. Haru narrowed his eyes.

"It's times like this that make me wonder if I was wrong."

"On which part?!"

"Loving you! Your are a selfish intolerable woman! You have to be the supreme commander of this relationship and I am sick of it! I do not want to go check on your ex. I don't like the bastard! If you want to risk your life to see someone who dared to call our child a hideous disaster you be my guest. But you will wait until Chyiana is weened. I will not having you risking the life of our child to go gallivanting after one of your old mattress buddies!" Haru growled. Katara stared at him

"What did you say!?"

"Which part?! I didn't know you were deaf now too!?" He growled back. She could feel his temper rising as the earth trembled slightly under his feet.

"You are a bastard Haru! You are the one that is selfish. You couldn't do this one thing just to set your wife's mind at ease?!"

"This one thing?! Katara, it's not just this. It's everything. You have to order my every move. Hell, even when we make love you criticize me! If I can't do a damn thing right, do it your own damn self from now on. Maybe you withholding it from me will be for my benefit. I could probably find some one that would appreciate me a little more."

"I appreciate you plenty! It's not my fault that you are a slow learner! You don't know what is best for you and I do. I know what needs to be done in a relationship to make it work. You just need to shut up and listen once and a while!" Haru's eyes went eerily calm.

"Take your own advice. Katara, you don't have a working relationship. We have a shipwreck. How could I learn anything when you dominate in everything. You don't give me the room to learn. You don't shut your trap long enough for me to share my ideas. Maybe if you weren't so full of yourself and clamped your jaw once in a while you would find out I maybe a better man then you give me credit for!" Katara felt her blood boil.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yes. I did." He said and shook his head. He turned and looked over the horizon. It had been a week since the other's had left, and the argument had been non stop since he returned. He had seriously thought of going with them after the fifth day of fighting, if only to get away from her. He signed inwardly. He wanted to protect his family, like a man should, but then there were times he wanted to hold Katara under water. Was that a bad thing?

* * *

Zuko looked over his shoulder to look at Sokka. The boy was holding up well, and there didn't seem to be any sign of infection. His arm was bandaged, his stomach was empty, and his glare was sour. Things were going well. Zuko mused to himself. The incident with the creatures was obviously a warning. Stay away! It said. Who ever it was trying to keep them away obviously didn't know them very well. Toph took any obstacle as a personal challenge. Sokka was too bull headed to turn back and admit defeat, and Zuko, well he was just glad to taste that rush of adrenaline. He loved being settled down, but even with Toph as a wife, at times things were too settled. Zuko rubbed his shoulder absently as the twitching became second nature. The blackness hadn't spread any further that his arm. He had noticed the blackness had consumed most of Sokka's arm now as well. He could see tendrils of black peeking up from his wife's collar.

Toph concentrated diligently. An eerie quiet had fallen over the forest. There were no animals now. Not flit of a bird, not skitter of a bug. Nothing. The tree's seemed to hold their breath even. The ground crunched under her feet, so she knew the leaves were fallen. It was the middle of the mild spring: there should not be dead leaves on the ground. She moved her 'sight' out and felt along the ground. Everything was turning to earth. Everything was dead.

"What could have caused such disease?" Zuko glanced over his shoulder at his wife as they marched on. Sokka was the first to answer though.

"Some sonofabitch that's trying to chase us off." Zuko turned and looked at Sokka with a small grin.

"And you thing it is a some sonofabitch, instead of some thing?"

"SPARKY!" Zuko ducked as a boulder flew at him. She wasn't big on cussing, especially on non-temper or emergency related. He laughed as she huffed. Sokka grinned. At least some one could almost win against her. Maybe they worked together after all. They came to a bog. Misshapen ed limbs wound int crooked paths through the air. The gaunt screaming trees held themselves out of the marsh on long tangly roots. Zuko looked down at the thick muck and snarled his nose. The smell of the bogs and marshes was always horrible, this one was no different. He turned and watched Sokka's face in mild amusement. The man's face contorted in disgust. His small goatee, the thin brown thatch of fuzz he called a goatee, crinkled as he pursed his lips.

"Is there a way around, perhaps?" Zuko looked over the bog. It was long, and wide. He couldn't see a narrowing point or an end in either direction.

"I don't think so." He turned to look at his wife. At least she wouldn't be afraid. Her eyes were wide and her arms were crossed over her chest. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think that Aang will be alright. He's a big boy after all. Let's go home." She said and turned around. Zuko and Sokka shot a glare at one another then looked after her. Zuko took a step in her direction.

"Wait a minute." She slumped her shoulders and frowned. "Where do you think you are going?"

"i...amb.adnad, ffurf." Sokka cocked his eyebrow at Toph's mumblings. Zuko walked over and touched her arm soft.

"What is it my love?" Toph shivered. He only talked like that when he was worried, or...other things. She brought her head up and grabbed his collar.

"You are going to have to carry me." Zuko's eyes widened. She was embarrassed. He fought back a chuckle.

"I can do that." She turned around and walked back to the edge of the murky muck. She stopped and shook her head.

"This is nasty. It's not earth. It's not water. It's both but neither. Gag." She huffed. "Okay guys, it's gonna be knee to thigh deep. Who first?" Zuko knelt down in front of her and pulled her arms around his neck. He stood up swiftly, and Toph swung her legs around his waist. He stepped into the bog, the thick muck suctioning his foot to the bottom. Sokka stepped in next to him, and just as Toph had said, it was just above knee level. They moved with difficulty as the bog was thick like rice pudding. The bog seemed alive. It moved on it's own to an unknown current. Squirming almost. Zuko frowned as he moved and felt large chunks of things graze his legs as he moved. Sokka stepped just right on a stick, or what he thought was a stick, and the other end came up and grabbed his leg. Wait...sticks don't grab. Sokka lept about a foot out of the muck. Zuko's eyes stared as the man tried to shake a severed arm off of his leg. It hit Zuko then. It wasn't a bog. It was a body field. They were walking through, to put it bluntly, people pieces, and human stew. Sokka shrieked and yelled as he shook his leg more violently, but the grip was firm.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" He cussed as he pried the the dead fingers from his leg. He threw the arm away from him like it was a used handkerchief. He looked over at Zuko with wide eyes. "WHATTHEFUCK!?"

"I think we found somebodies leftovers." He said dryly. Toph absently scootched herself up Zuko's back. Zuko smiled and patted her arm. "Come on, let's get out of...everybody." Sokka felt back a gag.

"Zuko, you are disgusting." They bantered back and forth for a moment as they trudged through the body parts. Sokka's foot landed on something slimy, most likely intestines or a stomach, and with the force of the step sent him tumbling backwards. Zuko turned just as Sokka fell into the mess. Toph snarled her nose. Sokka flew out of the people parts spitting and gagging. He flailed his hands as he shook pieces of skin and feces off of him. He spat out mouth fulls of rotten flesh and curdled blood. He lept backwards with a shriek and fell again into the gunk. He came back up spitting and gagging again. He jumped around and shook the gunk from his shirt. He brought his hand up and flung the thick slimy unidentifiable substance from his eyes and mouth. He looked down at his shirt and dove his hand down the collar. He started flinging severed pieces out of his close. A tongue, a few toes, what looked like fat, and an eye will all membranes and cords still attached. Sokka wretched as the taste filled his mouth. He gagged on the thick coating that the decay left behind. Zuko took a step forward but stopped. Something moved. It wasn't a something moved because of rippling; it was a something moved because it moved.

Zuko took a few steps backward and shot a glare at Sokka, who was in the process of emptying the entire contents of his stomach, as little as it was. Sokka stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, only smearing more gunk across his face. He cussed and began to through a tantrum when Zuko hushed him harshly. The three of them froze. Zuko frowned as Toph's grip grew tighter around him. He looked up and noticed her face was directed to the east. He had learned when she sensed something, she would 'look' at it. He looked over and saw it. First it started out as a mound of muck. As it grew taller, a skull slid down the forming hill, rolled over a half decomposed breast and plopped into the muck. The mush began to slid off of the creature as it stood up. Large serpentine eyes stared at them like black wagon wheels. The creatures large triangular head weaved slowly back and forth staring at themselves

It pulled itself further out of the muck revealing four sets of human like hands. The only thing human like was their appearance. The eight arms were each the size of Toph in length and in width. Hands large enough to crush a skull, worked with the head, in the same weaving fashion. The creature began to make it's way towards them, the bottom set of arms running their large fingers over the surface of the body bog. Occasionally a hand would pick up a head, or a sac of innards and fling it to the side. Zuko smoothly and slowly began to move towards the opposite shore. Sokka following it behind him carefully. Zuko frowned something moved against his leg again. Suddenly, as if shot out of a cannon, a form sprung up in front of them. A half rotten corpse grabbed Toph and threw her across the bog, landing just shy of the bank. She pulled the earth up and caught herself before she landed among the rot. She lashed the land out at the mound of maggot food and flung it away from her men. She stomped her foot and sent them above the bog on two boulders. Sweat rolled down her temple as she flung her arms over her head sending the rocks hurtling towards the shore behind her. Zuko and Sokka squatted down on the boulders and rode them until they were even with her where they jumped off. The serpent threw it's head back and let out a barking scream.

More maggot covered bodies pulled themselves up out of the muck. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell all of you are getting up." He growled. He took a deep breath and jerked forward as if he was meaning to spit, but when he opened his mouth, flames poured out and engulfed the dead. Just as the dry walkers had done, these juicy ones burst into black goop. Sokka's eyes were focused on the serpent, with it's eight arms moving their way. The creature's head was the size of Appa's, and it's body was only a little smaller. The Serpent had to be at least a mile in length. Not good. Sokka let out a jagged breath and rared back. He put all of his energy into his arm, and flung his boomerang as hard as he could with as much might as he could put behind it. This was not the same child's rang he had carried those faithful years ago. This was a double bladed boomerang, made of black steel and sharpened by fire benders. It was filled with lead, and thus it was thick and it was heavy. He watched the blade flicker in the falling light, as it whipped around. Just as he had wanted it to do, it struck the creature just along the front, slipping a bathtub worth of black goop.

Zuko smiled. Sokka made use of his birthday present after all. Sokka brought his hand up and snatched the three foot weapon out of the air as it returned to him. The serpent flung it's head back and forth. Even though Sokka hadn't planned on doing as much damage as was done, he had actually sliced the serpant's main artery. As the snake fell, the juicy walkers that were rising fell as well. Toph moved the earth so that they could easily step onto the bank. Zuko and Sokka stumbled forward and Toph followed. The three of them fell to their knees, sat, then fell flat on their backs in unison. Zuko's chest heaved as he fought to lower his adrenaline rush. Sokka shook his head, casting the last bit of sticky drying pieces from him.

"I want a bath." He whined. Toph caught her breath enough to speak.

"I'm tired of this. This super natural shit has got to stop."

"Toph?" Zuko laughed as his wife cussed. He shook his head.

"What the hell has Aang gotten himself into..." He panted. Sokka closed his eyes.

"That would piss off so many dead things." Sokka finished. Toph pushed herself up and crossed her legs. She was sore. She was stiff, and they still hadn't gotten to rest. They were hungry, and wounded. She and Sokka were past out a whole of ten minutes, after which Zuko urged that they move. Moving was bad. She wanted to lay down. She wanted to sleep. Zuko sat up and rubbed his wife's back.

"Let's go find a hole to hide in, Deal?" Sokka looked at him and nodded.

"Deal."

"Me, too." Toph said weakly.

* * *

**Not to bad. Let me know what y'all think. Yes?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing much to say this time around. **

**Yuck Factor: 0**

**Creepy Factor: 0**

**Fluff Factor: 0**

**Pretty bland but informative chapter. **

* * *

Toph sat up with a sickening realization. She moved her senses out around the perimeter. She growled and shook her head.

"We are right back where we started." Zuko sat up with a furrowed brow. He looked around and shook his head.

"We must have got turned around." He pushed himself to stand up. He looked over at Sokka. Sokka needed a bath, and to think of it so did he. The only one that wasn't covered in pieces was Toph. Zuko shook his head. They needed to find water, and shelter for the night. An open air camp was out of the question, given the creatures that kept popping up. Sokka stood up the dry coating flaking off of him as he bent. Toph was very still as she held her hands to the ground. She smiled.

"There's a cave north of here." She stood up. Pain shot through her ears. She fell back to her knees holding her head. She could feel the blood rushing in her brain as the pain seized her again. It was like a vice was being tightened over her ears. The pressure became increasingly painful. Screams filled her head. Children's screams. Suddenly it was gone. The pain vanished and the chaos inside her mind was quiet.

_**Go home, Toph.**_

_Aang?_

_**I don't need you. Go Home. **_Before she could protest the connection was lost. For that tiny split second she communicated with Aang telepathically. Hands were touching her, pulling her to her feet. She threw the hands away from her. They were unfamiliar. Zuko blinked at his wife for a moment after she pushed him away. He looked to Sokka then back to his wife as she stumbled forward. He watched as she hit her knees. He ran over to her and grabbed her.

"Toph!" Her chest was rising and falling hard as she fought to keep from hyperventilating. Her breath came in squeaks. Her faced turned pale as the black tendrils stretched up closer to her face. Sokka was on her other side holding her arm. His eyes were wide as he watched her fighting to breathe. The two men looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"What do we do?" Zuko's mind reeled at Sokka's question. He did the only thing that he could think of. He sent a strong burst of heat through his hands and into her. She drew in a deep breath and collapsed backwards. Zuko caught her and watched for a moment to make sure that her breathing returned to normal.

* * *

Katara grumbled as she stuffed her pack full. She looked up at the baby who was sleeping away in between two pillows at the head of the bed. She snorted and continued to mutter under her breath. She all but growled when she heard Haru walk in.

"What are you doing?" Katara frowned and ignored him. She looped the leather tie around the button and pulled the pack up by the strap and slung it over her shoulder and down across her chest. She grabbed Chyiana's sling and picked the sleeping child up carefully. She positioned the child close against her, and continued to ignore her husband as she firmly adjusted the straps.

"Katara. What are you doing?!" Katara turned and snorted at her husband. She walked past him and out the door of Toph and Zuko's home. In her mind they had kept it safe for a week, now she was restless. Haru followed his wife out to the barn where she began to saddle the ostrich horse. He frowned.

"What are you doing?" He repeated for a third time, keeping his urge to grab her and shake an answer out of her under control. She looked over at him and blinked as if she had just heard him.

"I'm going to find my brother, and my friends. They need me, possibly you, but not so much." Haru frowned. He walked over and helped her tighten the straps on the beast. She gave him a glare over the saddle.

"I'm going with you."

"I thought you didn't want to check on my ex-'mattress buddy'?" Haru nodded.

"I'm not going for him. I'm going for you and Chyiana." She narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you were second guessing the reason you married me?"

"You and my daughter are my life. That doesn't mean you aren't a bitch, but I love you anyway." Katara frowned. She didn't know how to take that. So she didn't say anything. Haru walked around the beast and wrapped his arms around her from the back. He set his chin on her shoulder and kissed her gently on the neck.

"I would die if anything happened to either of you." He said softly. He picked her up around the waist and helped her onto the saddle. He jumped on behind her and grabbed the reins. Katara huffed.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Shut up. You got what you wanted."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Haru sighed. There she went trying to pick a fight again.

"You wanted to go initially, and now you are." Katara turned back around and adjusted the sling strap as Haru snapped the reins.

* * *

Toph sat up in a start. A the air was cool and damp. She scanned the area and found that they were in the cave she had found earlier. She searched for Zuko.

"Toph? Are you awake?" Sokka said kneeling down next to her.

"No, I'm still asleep." She retorted.

"Well, I had to be sure. You and you're demonic spirit buddies have been doing all kinds of stuff." Toph frowned.

"What?" Sokka smiled slyly.

"Oh nothing. Never mind." He said walking off. Toph frowned. She slammed her heal on the ground. The earth opened up under Sokka and swallowed him to his neck. Zuko shook his head as he came around the corner that lead out of the cavern.

"Toph." Toph turned to face Zuko. She stood up as she felt him stop close to her. "Are you better?" She nodded. Zuko smiled. "Good. We found the cave, and there is a rather large spring, so we can wash off." Toph smirked and let the earth spit out Sokka who was still happy he won finally, kinda.

"Good. You two need it." Zuko shook his head. She was back to normal. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the cave to the cave wall. He looked over to Sokka who was pulling his shoes off. They shed their clothes and piled them against the wall. Sokka couldn't wait to get the gunk off of him. He ran and did a diving leap into the deep dark water. Zuko stood at the bank and watched Sokka as he came back up. Zuko cocked his eyebrow. The water around Sokka was glowing a luminescent blue. He looked over his shoulder to his wife, who was settled down on the dirt, her hands behind her head.

He looked back to Sokka and stepped into the water himself. He sunk down in watching the water around him slowly start to radiate. Sokka dunked under the water and came back up, shaking his head. Zuko frowned. Should they be in water that reacted like that? Sokka laughed at Zuko.

"Phosphorous spring." Zuko frowned as he watched the water illuminate around him. He looked down the massive stream that disappeared into the dark mouth of the cave in one direction, and into the deeper recesses of the cave in the other. Small glowing spots streaked through the water in the dark. Zuko quickly washed the gunk off of him, warily watching the dark water. Call him cynical, but water shouldn't glow unless being controlled by a water bender.

"ZUKO! SOKKA! OUT!" Zuko frowned and did as his wife screamed. Sokka was at the bank in a flash. Zuko grabbed the boy's arm and jerked him out. The two men fell backwards and stared as the water began to bubble. Sokka frowned.

"What the hell is it now?!" They watched and waited for that tell-tale stench to hit them. Zuko frowned he watched the water. As shot of pain brought the the two men to look over at each other. The blackness down their arms and across their shoulder blades felt as if they had been set on fire. Toph stumbled over to them holding her stomach. She grabbed her husband's slick arm.

Sokka's eyes grew wide as a figure began to appear out of the water. A soft blue translucent being formed quickly. Robes of water rolled over the man's arms. His face was sharp, with piercing eyes.

Zuko stared at the water spirit with narrowed eyes. He frowned when he felt his wife's hand leave his shoulder. He turned to watch her stand up in fixation. She began to walk. Zuko's eyes snapped back to the water Spirit. He was summoning her. Pulling her to the water. Zuko grabbed Toph's wrist but the pain shot through the blackness down his arm breaking his grip.

Still she walked. Zuko and Sokka stared with wide eyes as Toph stepped onto the water. The man blinked watery eyes at them and turned his attention back to Toph as she continued to walk over the surface of the water in his direction. Zuko brought a fire ball to his hand and started to steam the spirit, but the pain surged through him again.

Toph stopped just in front of the tall aquatic man . He brought his hands up and gently touched Toph cheek. Sokka felt his stomach sink and leap into his throat all at the same time, as he watched the spirit become flesh. Cool skin started to take the place of the torrents, and his watery robes turned to softly silk. Deep blue eyes stared down at the blind girl as he caressed her face. He bent down and looked at the young woman a moment, tilting her her chin up.

Zuko couldn't tear his eyes away. Rage began to flame behind his eyes as the spirit bent down, his lips brushing Toph's. The spirit's eyes turned to look at Zuko as his lips hovered just above the girl's. Zuko was on his feet pain or no pain. His hands were in gulfed in flames as he stared at them. If looks alone could have killed the immortal, it would have surely succeeded. Zuko could feel his body temperature raising to dangerous levels. The fire stared to spread across his body and the pain was overpowered by the steaming jealousy and pulsating possessiveness.

The fire died abruptly as he saw it. A stream of black smoke pulling from Toph's mouth and into the spirit's. As the last bit disappeared into the spirit's mouth Toph's feet started to sink into the surface of the water. The spirit bent down and picked the small woman up and brought her to the bank. Zuko quickly grabbed his wife and shoved the spirit away from her. He checked her over. He pulled her tunic up, and ran his hand over her stomach. The black tendrils were gone. He set her head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. His still burning eyes shifted over to the spirit. He was standing over their companion.

Sokka's eyes were rolled back as the spirit held his head, in the same position that Toph had been in. The smoke exiting one and entering the other. The spirit gently set Sokka's head on the ground as the man went limp. The spirit's piercing blue eyes turned on Zuko then. Call it a hundred year old prejudice but glowing water things equals not good.

"Do not fear me, child." A silken voiced rolled over Zuko. His arms tightened around his wife instinctively. A funny thought crossed his mind for a split second. He just realized that she would only allow him to protect her if she was unconscious. He threw that thought to the back of his mind and made a mental note to ask Toph about that at a more appropriate time. His eyes met with those deep depths and he became numb. He felt safe. A warm comforting feeling rolled over him that felt like fur. Sensations of calm entered his mind and he was at peace. The darkness was melting away, and he was floating in the warmth.

The spirit held Zuko's head as the last of the sickness spilled out of him. He let Zuko's head down gently to the dirt and stood up. He brought his hands out and let the black stream out of his hands and explode in a shower of glowing water. The spirit turned and smiled.

"Girls? Make them comfortable. They are tired." He said as his water maidens stepped out onto the bank. He stepped back into the water and melted back into his element.

Sokka blinked and sat up with a jolt. He looked down at his hands, grabbed his chest, and looked around. They were still in the cave. He grabbed his head as he looked at the blazing fire. Just on the other side, Zuko had his arm curled protectively around Toph. The two were curled together as if they were made just for that purpose.

"What a dream!" He said pushing his hair back.

"Oh it was not dream."

"AHHH!" Sokka almost jumped into the fire as a watery voice came from behind him. He grabbed his chest as he stared at a young girl with large blue eyes. Dark blue hair hung down her back, and Sokka could have sworn on his Gran-Gran's grave that her skin had a blue tint.

"My master saved you and your friends." Sokka blinked and looked over to the mineral stream. He turned to look back at her.

"The water guy?"

"Yes. Master Shya tasted the illness when you bathed in our waters." Another water maiden said bringing over a bundle to him. Sokka took the bundle and frowned. It was his clothes, and that meant he was still naked.

"Shit!" He growled and stumbled to cover his nakedness. Girlish giggles surrounded him. His eyes widened and he looked around seeing three more girls. Sokka felt his face blush so hard it hurt.

"Girls. Shame on you." The giggling stopped. Sokka looked up at the tall water spirit that smiled down at him. "Get your clothes, child. I had my maidens clean them, and your friend's. " Sokka stood up and struggled to put his clothes on.

"Are you Master Shya?" The water spirit nodded.

"Yes. I am the guardian of the waters. This is my temple. You are safe within this cavern from the vast darkness that is trying to eliminate you." Sokka frowned.

"This darkness. . . is that what you sucked out of us?" Shya nodded.

"It was the sickness. It devours a mortal's essence and feeds a greater power."

"Our friend the Avatar is in trouble and whatever this greater power is, is the reason!" Shya shook his head.

"I cannot give you any more information for I do not have it. All I can tell you is that this darkness is powerful, and it's feeding. You will be healed by morning. The minerals and power in my waters are healing, restorative, and empowering. You and your friends will be ready to face the darkness after you leave. I guarantee it." Sokka smiled.

"So you think we can win." Shya shook his head, his dark blue hair swaying into his face. He batted it away absently.

"I said you would be ready, I didn't say I thought you could win." Sokka frowned and fell back down the dirt after he pulled his shirt on.

"Great. Wonderful. Nice bid of confidence."

* * *

**Groovy. See? Not all spirits are bad? Even though Zuko might have something to say to this watery Casanova when he wakes up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update! Yay. Nothing major in this one, T.T yet again. But a girl can't write blood guts and gore all the time. It does something to the mind. NE WAY!**

**Yuck Factor: 0**

**Creepy Factor: 2**

**Fluff Factor: 2 -Brief Tuko moment. **

* * *

Haru rolled out their sleeping bags as the Katara got the fire going. They had made relatively good time, after starting half way into the day. They had gotten deep into the woods. Haru just prayed they didn't run into any trouble. They settled down onto their bags, and sat Chyiana between them. Haru watched as Katara drifted off to sleep without saying a word to him. He sighed. That's how she was at times. She hadn't said more than four words to him since they started out to catch up with the others. He rolled over onto his back and watched the trees high above him. He closed his eyes. His gut was telling him to take the baby and go back. Something bad was behind all this mess and he didn't want Chyiana caught in it. Katara was bull headed and she was going to do what she wanted. If she wanted to walk full into a fire, then he wouldn't be able to stop her. He took a deep breath as he forced himself to go to sleep.

Sleep might not have been the best option of them. The trees a glow moved. A white streak moving among the trees, with each passing tree, getting closer to their campsite. Slowly it moved. Watching, waiting, lingering. Deep sleep would come to them, and then it would move. There was no hurry. She glowing haze moved forward again almost an hour passing since Haru fell asleep.

It glided closer, smoky tendrils wisping away from the main glow as it past the tree branches. The glow circled the camp. The ostrich-horse whinnied as it came closer. The milky form set a aged near transparent hand on the beasts head, lulling it back to sleep. It moved forward to the feet of the sleepers. Haze rolled off the hands as they were waved over the small child. Katara's hand moved in her sleep off of the baby. The spirit drifted closer. With a little persuasion from the apparition , Haru's arm also moved away from the child. With the gentlest of care, the phantom picked up the small sleeping child. As Chyiana began to stir, the glow pulled her in close. The frail hand moved over the child's face coaxing her, as had been done to the ostrich horse, back to sleep. With a final look over, the apparition and baby both disappeared into the night.

* * *

Toph slowly opened her eyes and stretched her feet out. She smiled as her nose filled with the scent of Zuko. He was curled around her, his arms wrapped around her keeping her pulled close to him. She moved his hands gently so not to wake him and sat up. She felt a rush of nausea hit her. She let out a puff of breath as it passed and stood up. She stretched her arms high over her head.

"Good to see you are alright." Toph turned toward the voice. She knew it was the water spirit, how she

knew was a different story that she didn't know the plot of. She rubbed her neck and let her senses stretch out to their surroundings. They were still in the cave, that was the good news. The bad news was that they had to attempt to cross the body bog, once again. And by now there were probably more creatures.

"I want a bath." She said, the realized what she said. She frowned and turned her attention back to the water spirit. "Is there a place shallow enough I can touch the ground?"

"Yes. I will have my maiden's assist you if you would like." Toph frowned and shook her head.

"No. That's okay."

"Very well." She walked over to where the water touched the earth. She moved along th bank until she felt the earth just a foot or two below the water. She peeled her clothes off and stepped into the water, making sure that her foot sunk into the mud before she crawled the rest of the way in. She could feel the minerals bubble on her skin as she sat down drawing her knees up to her chest. The water was only knee deep when she stepped in, so only the tops of her knees stuck out of the water. She pushed her hair back and held her head as she felt another way of nausea come on.

Zuko sat up and looked around the cave. He could feel the presence of the water spirit plus a few others, but he could not see them. He pushed his hair back out of his face and looked for his wife. He froze when he saw her back from the shoulders up in the mineral stream. He watched her wash her self off with mild amusement.

"Wife or not, you shouldn't spy." Zuko jumped out of his skin as a water maiden appeared sitting beside him.

"Where the fuck did you come from!?" He frowned looking at her with wide eyes. She blinked blue eyes at him and smiled.

"We've never seen a fire bender before." Zuko jerked his head to look to his other side where another water maiden sat on her knees staring at him.

"O..kay.. then. Rule number one: Don't startle a fire bender." The girls let out a echoing giggle. Zuko looked over as Sokka sat up. Sokka stretched, yawned, blinked, then looked over at Zuko. He cocked his eyebrow at the fire bender and smiled coyly.

"Do not worry, Sokka. They can't do any harm. It is impossible for a spirit, or a nymph, to participate in physical pleasures with a mortal." Sokka looked up as Master Shya stood behind him, towering over him. Sokka blinked for a moment.

"I wasn't..." Shya looked down at him and cocked his eyebrow causing the young man to cut himself off. Shya turned his attention back to the very uncomfortable Zuko.

"Girls. Leave him alone." The girls looked over at their master and fell into a fit full of giggles as they disappeared from sight. Zuko nodded at the spirit then looked back over to his wife. She stood up her black hair falling down her back, but not quite far enough to cover her backside. Zuko frowned and shot Sokka and the water spirit a glare as he jumped up. He ran over to the bank and turned around his back to the water. He grabbed his shirt and fanned it out to block any extra things that might fall into view. Toph placed her hand on his back as she stepped back up onto the dry land. The water spirit smiled and looked to Sokka. Shya turned around, though it was a pointless act, it was a respectful gesture. Sokka turned around too and closed his eyes tight, just to be sure. Zuko turned around once he saw the two backs. Toph bent down and picked up her chest wrap. Zuko frowned as he looked over her. He shook his head and threw his thoughts out as he helped her wrap herself. She pushed his hands away as she pulled the rest of her clothes on. He grinned. That was one thing that he loved about her when he first met her. Blind or not, she didn't need any bodies help. She was an independent creature and a thing of habit.

Toph moved a step closer to him and ran her hand down over his wrist, judging correctly where his hand was. She squeezed it and pulled his arms around her. Zuko was cautious. He knew his wife entirely too well. Zuko could feel the warm heat and humidity of her body and took in a shivered breath.

"Zuko, I love you." Zuko frowned and looked down at her. He pulled back and ran his hand over her cheek gently.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yah. I just wanted you to know that." Her face returned to it's normal hardness as she turned her face towards Sokka.

"We have to cross the bog today. Any ideas?"Sokka peaked over his shoulder and once he saw she was clothed turned fully around. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to them.

"We'll have to follow the bank to see if there is any place to cross over." He said shaking his head. Zuko nodded.

"That could take us days out of the way" Toph frowned.

"Yes, but do you really want to try to cross in the same spot again?" Zuko frowned and looked over at Sokka. Sokka shrugged.

"There is a good chance there will be more beasties." Zuko shook his head.

"Yes, but what are the chances that further down there won't be any?" Toph sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She moved her head in the direction of the water spirit.

"Is there any way to cross the bog safely, without taking a week longer?" Shya smiled and nodded. He walked up to stand next to her. He pointed down the mineral spring towards the deepening of the cave.

"Follow my spring to the end of the cave, it spills into the bog. Where these holy waters meet the decay is clear for over half the width of the bog. The last six feet or so is tainted, but you can make that easily." Zuko and Sokka glared at the water spirit with daggers.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sokka demanded.

"Simple. You didn't ask." Sokka's jaw fell open then he shut it and crossed his arms over his chest. Shya grinned as his water maidens walked up beside him holding the groups belongings. Zuko threw one of the packs over his shoulder, Sokka shouldering the other. They stepped into the water, but the water maidens stepped in front of them. Zuko turned to look at Shya with a frown.

"What's this?" Shya blinked and stepped into the water, becoming once again his translucent self.

"It will take you half a day on foot. So I will allow you the use of my horses to the end of the cave." Zuko looked at Sokka who shrugged. He turned to look at his wife.

"Would you trust them?" Toph twisted her lips to the side and thought for a moment.

"If you made sure they didn't buck me off." Zuko smiled at her. He turned back and nodded at the water spirit. Shya smiled and let out a whistle. Sokka's eyes grew wide as a sound like thunder filled the cave. Two large waves of water came to a rest in front of them. The beasts were green with round black eyes. They stood high out of the water and had long narrow nose. Two large fore legs held the creatures high, while their tails looked as if they had been half swallowed by a fish. Sokka climbed on the creature's back. The water horse whinnied and snorted into the water. Toph grabbed Zuko's arm as she touched the creature. It was slimy and slick. Zuko smiled and scooped his wife up, tossing her up onto the creature, then hopping on himself. Shya rested a hand on both of the beasts neck.

"There is one condition, however" Sokka let his head fall backwards. A catch, there was always a catch.

"What?" Zuko asking skeptically. Shya laughed softly.

"You have to promise to come back. I do enjoy visitors." Zuko looked to Sokka and then looked down to his wife. He looked over at the water spirit and nodded.

"Yeah, but keep your hands, lips and other appendages off my wife." Shya and the water maidens all fell into a fit of laughter. Shya nodded.

"Yes, very well." Shya melted into the water and re-materialized behind the horses. "Have a safe journey." Was the last thing the group heard before the horses took off in a thunderous roar made entirely of splashes.

* * *

Katara stretched as the sun fell on her face. She had had that solid of a night's sleep since the baby was born. She frowned at that thought and looked to her side. She sat up with a jolt and looked around. She grabbed Haru and shook him violently.

"Haru! Chyiana's gone!" Haru sat up with a jolt and instinctively looked down to where the baby should have been. He jumped up and looked around.

"She could have crawled away..." He said looking in the dirt for a disturbance. Katara's heart was pounding in her chest as if it were going to jump out of her. She closed her eyes and listened. If only she could hear a cry, a coo, a whimper. She heard nothing. Haru threw the blankets over the ostrich horse. He scanned the dirt for tracks. If a predator had taken the child, the ostrich horse would have woken them up. If a scavenger had taken his daughter, there wasn't any reason why they were untouched and so was their supplies. He set his head against the neck of their mount and thought.

Katara fought back the panic that was intensifying the more she thought. She frowned as a coolness started to bleed over her brain. She grabbed her head as chaos hit the back of her eyes hard.

_**Foolish, Katara. Never bring a baby to battle. **_Katara's eyes snapped open as she heard Aang's voice as clear as day. She looked around trying to see where he was hiding. She looked over at Haru.

"I think..." Haru looked over at his wife. Katara's face was one of worry and confusion. She walked over and looked at him her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes lost in the tears that were starting to fall.

"What! What do you think!?" Katara grabbed Haru's arms and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I think Aang has Chyiana."

* * *

**Okay. This chapter is over. Let me know what ya think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Little short. I know. **

**Warnings: Cussing. **

**Yuck Factor: 0**

**Creepy Factor: 0**

**Fluff Factor: -10 It's Katara's turn.**

* * *

"That son of a bitch!" Haru growled as he heeled the beast harder. The creature couldn't move fast enough.

"Haru!" Haru shook his head as rage filled his chest.

"No! Shut up Katara! Just shut the fuck up!" He growled. He didn't want to put up with her at the moment. This was her fault. She had to go after him. She had to make sure he was okay. He was a grown damn man. Katara let out a scream as the ostrich horse stumbled, and fell sending them into a tree. Haru jumped up and growled. He wiped his face flinging the blood from him. He glanced down at Katara. And she was in one piece and conscious. Haru felt his heart pounding in his head, as his blood rushed violently through his veins. He turned and landed his fist hard against the tree. Katara winced as she heard his knuckles crack. She felt fear wash over her as the earth trembled beneath her. If she didn't calm him down he was going to hurt wither himself or her. She stumbled to her feet fighting to stabilize herself against the jolting rocks. She stumbled and grabbed his arm, the earth quieting upon contact. She grabbed his wrists and looked at him.

"This isn't going to help." Haru's eyes locked on her. The look in his dark eyes set her back. She dropped his hands and took a step back. His chest was rising and falling violently.

"You did this! You had to see about your fucking Aang! He's such a damn child that he couldn't take care of his fucking self!" Katara frowned.

"You didn't have to let me go!" Katara spouted off before her better judgment kicked in. Haru slammed his fist into the tree again, this time sending a spray of blood out.

"FUCK! Katara you were going to go whether I wanted you to or not! You had your mind made up! You are so fucking self centered that you put our child in danger without hesitation to save that bastard! And look now! Look what you have done!" Katara felt tears sting her eyes. Haru shook his head and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Don't you dare cry! You did this! I wanted you to stay home. Where you and Chyiana were safe! But no! You had to ride to the rescue of your fucking lover! And now he has my daughter!" He said pushing her away from him. She stumbled backwards over a rock and fell. He towered over her.

"You don't know what you are talking about Haru. You are in shock." She said fighting back the tears and the fear as she looked up at him. He shook his head slowly.

"No. You thought I didn't know? You've been fucking him since the war ended.."

"NO! Haru... I!"

"DON"T! Don't you dare lie to me again Katara. Do you think I am really that stupid? I could smell him on you?! You didn't even bother to wash before you came home to me. Tell me did you suck him off then come home and kiss me?!" Katara felt hatred enter her.

"I thought you were worried about CHYIANA!" Haru clenched his fists forcing more blood from the wounds.

"I am. But don't you get it. He thought our child was trash from the day he hear of your pregnancy. There is little or no chance that my daughter is still alive. The only fucking child I could give you, the only offspring I will ever have! You had me cut so that you wouldn't have to go through the pain of child birth again remember!" He couldn't fight back the tears as they streamed down his face. He jabbed finger at her.

"You were so selfish in that! All this was caused by YOU!" Katara watched him crumple and felt helpless. He fell to his knees the tears overwhelming him. He fell over until his head rested on the dirt and he wept. Katara put her hand up and reached out to him. She touched his back gently. His head jerked up and he lunged at her, pinning her to the forest floor. His hands dug almost painfully into her shoulders.

"My baby is gone, Katara and you don't seem to care! You were going to save his ass, whatever the cost was. Now when I find him I am going to fucking kill him if he isn't already dead." He tried to hold back the tears. He jumped up and turned away from her as he tried to calm down. He looked down at the ostrich horse as it foamed at the mouth, taking in it's last few breaths. His heart tore completely open. In his rage he had drove the beast to death. He let out a scream as he kicked the beast. He fell down to his knees, and covered his face with his hands. His entire world was tearing to pieces and there seemed like nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

The thundering horses came to a stop at the edge of the cave. Sokka pushed his damp wind blown hair back and looked out at the bog. The clear water was crystal just like the water spirit had said, up until it met the rotting muck. Zuko jumped down and helped his wife down until her feet were firmly planted in the mud. The horses let out loud whinnies as they thundered off into the cave. Zuko and Sokka exchanged a look as they looked at the other side of the bog. Toph shook her head.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" She pulled the mud under her feet up so that they were above the water. Zuko smiled leave it to her to be a smart ass. She moved the mud with them as they walked to the end of the clear water. She moved her hands out and pulled the dry earth from the other side to meet with the mud.

"Run." Zuko and Sokka quickly did as she said, with her behind them. They stumbled onto the dry land as the makeshift bridge crumbled. Toph feel to her knees trying to catch her breath. Sokka laughed as he looked back.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" Toph growled at him as she set her head on the ground.

"Fuck off." Sokka blinked and looked over at Zuko with furrowed eyebrows. Zuko eye brow was raised over his side eyes as he looked down at his wife. He knelt down beside her and set his hand on her back.

"Love, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just help me up." She said grabbing his arm. Zuko shot Sokka a confused look as he helped his wife to stand up. She pushed his hands off of her once she steadied herself.

"This sickness must have just left me a little weak." She said with a huff. Zuko shrugged at Sokka, who only shrugged in return.

"Okay. Where to now?" Sokka said. Zuko pointed toward the north.

"There should be a thick forest then the temple. We've never come this way so a lot of things are catching us off guard."Toph frowned a she started walking.

"But this is the quickest way. So we are going this way." They walked and walked and for a change of pace jogged for a moment, then walked some more. Zuko frowned as they came upon the forest. He shook his head.

"This isn't right." Sokka frowned.

"What?" Zuko pointed out over the expanse of dead trees.

"This forest was lush, and green the last time we visited. It was thick and went on as far as you could see, and now everything is..."

"Dead." Toph finished. "Aang's temple is just beyond this forest. It has never felt so dead before." Sokka frowned.

"I thought you two have never been this way." Zuko nodded.

"We haven't. But when we go to the south and backtrack you still have to cross this forest. " Toph grabbed her husbands arm.

"What happened? Tell me what you see?" Zuko shrugged then his eyes widened.

"It looks like it's all been burned." Toph shook her head.

"That doesn't make sense. Does that mean that rebel fire benders could have come through." Sokka frowned and touched the ground rubbing the ashes between two fingers.

"No...not unless they were off their rocker. The would need the cover of the forest to sneak up on Aang." He said and stood up. Zuko looked at the other two and shook his head.

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere standing here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. New chapter. **

**Yuck factor: 9**

**Fluff: 0**

**Creepy: 6**

* * *

Katara stared at Haru as he walked in front of her. She couldn't talk to him. Every time she even started to say something he would cut her off.

"Haru.."

"Shs." See? He did it again. She frowned. She did things in her past that she wasn't proud of. She had fallen into Aang's arms long before she even started going with Haru. There was something addictive about the avatar. She had broken it off with him though after Chyiana was born. That's when the strain started in her marriage. Haru became enveloped in the child, giving her less and less attention as his wife. She should have cherished that as it was. She could have married a man that beat her, or ignored the child. She married a man that worshiped her and loved his daughter with all of his heart. She couldn't' have found a better husband or father for her child. But that's all he was, a husband and a father, he wasn't a lover or a friend. She stopped as Haru stopped.

"Get down!" He barked. She got down close to the the ground as she heard a barking howl ring over her. Haru hit the ground as three red beasts shot over their heads. Haru threw a slab wall up as one of the eyeless creatures lunged at him. Katara shrieked and snapped a water whip on the snout of another one that lashed out at her. The creature's nose fell off in a shower of black goop. Snarling jaws snapped at her as massive paws slashed her way. Haru frowned and stood up.

"To hell with this!" He growled and slammed his fist onto the ground. The large earth slab disappeared and Katara felt fear jolt through her as she covered her arms in water. What was he doing? Just as the creatures moved in three massive boulders fell crushing the creatures in a smush of black.

* * *

Zuko stopped as he noticed something in the distance. He turned to look at Sokka.

"Do you see what I see?" Sokka frowned and directed his eyes over along the same line of sight that Zuko had. He frowned deeper when he saw it. A figure hanging from a tree. Toph frowned as the guys rushed past her. _Damn men. _

Zuko stopped and stared at the hanging corpse. A rope was tight around the bloated neck and one eye ball hung loosely from it's socket. By the looks of the man, his neck hadn't broken when his foot hold was removed. So he suffocated. Sokka stared with wide eyes as the two of them examined the corpse4 further. He was bloated severely and the top layer of skin was almost transparent due to the juices below it, giving the man a brownish color. His clothes said little about him. He was no one of power, most likely a farmer or herder.

Toph crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Guys? With all things dead coming back to life to try to kill us, do you really think that is such a good idea?" Zuko and Sokka took a collective step back and looked at the girl. But they stopped as their eyes landed on yet another corpse. Sokka was the first one to this one. He stared down at the piece of the woman. She was further decomposed than the first, her skin tearing with the weight of the fluids, causing a rotting fluid to leak and ooze from various lesions across her body. She was torn in half. Zuko looked at the woman and looked around but didn't see her lower half anywhere near. Her spine had a dark dirty glow to it as it stuck out firmly from her insides. Her intestines lay split open as they rotted in the sun, as her female parts were stuffed partially into her abdomen. One breast was swollen with the bloat from the humidity and the heat, the other one seemed to be in a further stage of decomposition, being that it was sunk heavily to one side the flesh splitting with the weight. Her eyes were open wide, but very little of the actual eye was left in the sockets, seeing that the scavenger birds most likely plucked them while they were warm and fresh. Toph let out a yell from a few feet ahead. Zuko turned with a frown and glanced at Sokka. The two caught up with Toph as crossed her arms.

"This dead thing in front of me, what is it?" Sokka covered his mouth as he felt the urge to vomit tickle his throat.

"It's the other halve of the woman we were just looking at." Zuko frowned. Her female parts had been badly lacerated, pieces and chunks ripped out and off. The skin from the stomach hung loosely where the organs should have been. Sokka frowned as he looked a little closer, though not too much closer for the smell would have sent him reeling. The skin was jagged at the point of separation. Whatever had killed this woman, didn't cut her, it tore her in half. Zuko frowned and looked up through the dense forest of dead trees. He looked harder and noticed that bodies littered the ground and the trees. He took a step back and frowned.

"Shit. What the hell happened here?

"My guess, Aang got tired of people trying to steal his vegetables and went ballistic." Zuko frowned at Sokka. Toph laughed and gave Sokka a hard slap on the back.

"That must be it Sokka." Zuko shook his head. At times it seemed as nothing had changed. Zuko stepped over the remainder of the woman and continued to walk. Body parts laid scattered out everywhere, some with the original body, some with no base body in sight. Zuko bent down and picked up a small arm. It was that of a child who couldn't have been over four. It had lumpst of torn flesh haning from the small bone, as if an animal had been chewing on it. He closed his eyes and dropped the severed, mangled arm back to the ground.

Sokka shook his head as he walked with Toph, both with their hands clasped firmly over their noses. The stench grew stronger the deeper into the forest they walked. The humidity brought the smell in a wet thickness to their noses. The heat added to the heavy feel of the stench, partiatially because teh decomposing bodies around them were baking in the sun. Toph gagged but forced herself to calm down. _Rotten eggs, That's all it is. Rotten eggs._

Sokka shook his head as the bodies became worse. Mutilated nearly beyond recognition. Some had the meat ripped from the bone, and some had the meat rotting off the bone. Zuko stopped and looked back to his wife and friend. He had heard something. He waited until they caught up with him and looked around, as he heard the noise once again. He looked a few yards ahead of them and narrowed his eyes.

There was a corpse of a fairly large man. The stomach was rolling, and jolting. Zuko and Sokka stared as the movement under the half rancid flesh moved. The large lump grew and finally burst in an explosion of entrails and curdled blood. Out shot a winged creature of some sort. Sokka and Zuko took a step back as the creature rose above them, it's large wings flaring out. Sokka felt his jaw fall open as the creature lowered it's self to the ground in front of them. It resembled a man, with large leathery wings sprouting form his back. Zuko blinked at the being as the tattered clothes hung loosely by threads from the skinny body. The face twisted into a smile, as a long fingered hand rose to point at them.

"You shouldn't have made it his far." A whispering hoarse voice choked out of the thin lips. The creatures mannerisms as it stood there staring at them were exceedingly bird like, but the eyes. Those eyes were extremely human. Zuko drew in a breath and took a step back. He knew those eyes.

"Zhao..." The creature through it's deformed head back and let out a loud cackling laugh. He hled his bone thin arms out to the side.

"In the flesh." Sokka shook his head.

"What is he?" Those beady human eyes moved painfully in the sockets to peer at Sokka.

"Ever wonder what happens if you piss off a spirit when you die?" Sokka stared with wide eyes at the creature that used to be a fierce Fire Nation general. The body was withered and frail, with a leathery appeal that reminded him of a lizard. There was nothing left of the human face that could give any hint at what it used to be. Toph frowned.

"You should have lived a better life. You have no one but yourself to blame for your actions. You got what you deserved." The thin neck fell to the side as he looked at her.

"And what awaits you in the after life? You may find out soon." He growled and lept into the air. Zuko grabbed Toph and jerked her over to him as the Zhao creature dove at them, then with a burst from his wings was gone into the murky sky. Zuko held onto Toph as he watched the creature with horror in his eyes.

"Just what the FUCK are we walking into?" Toph shrugged.

"Shit."

"I agree." Sokka nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay yay UPDATE! I should have this story finished in at least four more chapters if it goes like planned. I know I know, short chapter, but I am giving you two chapters in one day...sooo it's ok**

* * *

Toph shook her head as she sat down on a rock. They were getting close at least she knew that much. Zuko looked over at his wife warily. He looked around as Sokka tried to find a non decaying place to sit. A hissing growl rolled from a tree, causing Zuko to drop down in a stance ready to flame. Zuko blinked as a small fluffy white creature moved about in the burnt tree. Zuko's eyes widened as Sokka walked over next to him.

"Is that...Momo?" Sokka ask watching as the creature jumped down from the tree. Its fur was matted and covered in dirt and dried blood. One eye was large and clear the other was matted with an infection and closed. Zuko reached down towards the creature. The lemur bared its teeth and hissed, as it swiped a paw at Zuko's hand.

"I think it used to be." He said standing up. The creature hissed and lumbered around them, one of its back legs appearing to be broken. It looked back at Sokka and dove at the man. His claws dug into Sokka's shin and his teeth bared down breaking the skin. Sokka kicked his leg out but the little creature wouldn't let go. He bent down and grabbed the tail and pulled. But that only made the creature dig in further his teeth tearing deeper. Momo's head shook as he started tearing into the muscle. Zuko frowned.

"Sokka be still." Sokka froze as Zuko ran over and gave the creature a hard kick sending it ripping away from Sokka sending it rolling into a dead bush. The creature shrieked and took off through the dried underbrush. Sokka fell down and grabbed his leg as the blood covered his pants. He ripped the fabric away. Zuko looked down at shook his head as he watched the black tendrils spread out form the wound. Sokka furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

"Why did he bite me?!" Toph smiled.

"I seem to remember Aang telling me that when you first found Momo, you tried to eat him, maybe it was just payback?" She laughed. Sokka frowned and he stood up. Zuko frowned as something caught his eye. He walked a few feet away with a frown etched across his face. He looked down at the large bush . He brought his hand up and brushed away the leaves. His eyes widened as he took a few steps back.

"Um..guys.." Toph stood up and walked over to her husband. Sokka limped over and looked down at the gleaming white stone.

"What is it?" Zuko frowned as he moved and tore a few of the branches growing through the holes of the large boulder. Sokka drew in a gasp as he stared an enormous skull.

"I think it used to be Appa." Zuko answered. Toph shook her head.

"No way. Twinkle toes would have been seriously upset if something happened to Appa." Zuko nodded, as Sokka rand his hand over the bone.

"Yeah but this is definitely an air bison skull, it has an indention in the shape of an arrow on the forehead." Zuko frowned at Sokka's statement. He frowned as he felt a shiver run up his spine. He turned around and a familiar scent filled his nose. His frown deepened as he looked through the burnt trees. Toph caught her husband's arm.

"What's wrong? Your heart just jumped to three different levels of fear." Vivid memories played through his mind, haunting reminders of his past and forsaken love.

"Zuko...?" He turned toward the voice. Toph frowned as her ears pricked. Zuko turned back to look at Sokka who was visibly blanched and staring up into the branches of one of the dead trees. Zuko turned slowly to look up as well, following Sokka stare. Toph frowned and her grip tightened on his arm.

"That sounded like..." She hissed.

"Mai." Zuko finished for his wife as he stared up at the remnants of his former lover. Her jet black hair was think and wispy gray. Her eyes were sunk deep into her head, and didn't hold any of their former passion. The clothes that adorned her ghostly body were a torn shredded brief reminder of the manner in which she died. Zuko stared at her as she moved down the tree as if she were still among the living. The ghastly glow radiated from her. She brought her hand up to point at him once she made it to the ground. Those long bony aged fingers shook as they pointed at him.

"You forgot me..." She said her voice shaky and dry with the grave. Zuko took a step back staring at and through her at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak her lips crumbling and cracking as they moved. Zuko started to say something but Mai threw her head back and screamed out in a wail that could have raised the dead.

"Damn I wish I wouldn't have just thought that." He growled as his wife's hand tightened on his arm again, this time reaching painful levels. Sokka eeped and hand his back to Zuko and Toph as the corpses that littered the ground began to rise.

"Shitshitshitshit."

"Sokka, you've already said that." Toph said as she listened to the earth bend and moan as it pushed up more corpses. Sokka nodded.

"Yes but it is just as relevant now as it was then." The mangled and mutilated bodies were limping, gimping, and crawling painfully towards them. Toph frowned she was tired of this and she felt a much needed temper tantrum arising out of her gut. She stomped her foot sending a wave of bodies flying backwards.

"Boys? Ever seen me have a hissy fit?" Zuko's eyes snapped wide as he looked down to his wife. He shared a quick glance with Sokka then back to his wife.

"Toph.." He said in a warning tone. But it was too late. The ground trembled beneath them boulders and slabs of earth coming up all around them. She threw her arms to the ground bringing a rain of pebbles and small boulders crashing down around them, splitting bodies in half and ripping limbs from the corpses that still had them.

"STOP!" Everything froze. Toph lowered her arms the earth falling limply to the ground as she threw her senses out along the ground, what she found did not match that voice. Zuko and Sokka turned to stare at the man behind them. Muddy brown hair hung in strings down over a gaunt and menacing face. The man was tall and thin, sickly so. His joints bulged awkwardly from his bone thin limbs. Long yellow nails pointed from the tips of shaking hands. Deep brown eyes stared at them from their sunken sockets. Zuko stared hard at the man, his black clothes hanging off of his body and coarse leathery streaks of dull blue rolled across the small expanse of skin on the arms that were showing. Zuko stood up out of his stance and looked over at the young man.

"Aang?" Toph shook her head violently.

"No..that's not Aang. No no." The gaunt fingered smiled, his face twisting an a manner that reminded Zuko of the demon paintings back home. The man was moving, walking slowly towards them. Black puffs stirred up as he moved, and surrounded his feet.

"What's wrong Toph? Don't you recognize your twinkle toes?" Toph shivered violently as he touched her cheek. She jumped back and threw her hands out sending two large boulders up to sandwich him. But the rocks just crumbled away, with out even touching the deteriorated avatar. Toph shook her head.

"You weren't every in danger...You were.." Aang smiled wider.

"I was the one sending you the visions. I was the one that gave you the disease." Toph narrowed her eyes.

"You bastard." She said throwing her hand out, sending a spear of earth at him, only to have him bat it away like a fly. Zuko growled.

"Aang! Why are you doing this?! Why are their corpses everywhere? And why are they alive?!" Zuko demanded bringing those lost brown eyes to look at him.

"The corpses are my friends. You see, they get me what I want, and I give them life." That dry voice cracked in response. Sokka shook his head.

"No! You are possessed! This is not you! This is not the Aang we knew!" Sokka growled gripping his boomerang tight in his hand. Aang brought his hand up as two long black figures appeared beside him.

"I am not the Aang you knew. I am no longer as weak as I was. My friends have seen to that." Aang said as the two figures stepped forward. Sokka frowned as he looked over them. He didn't recognize either but Aang was acting as if he should. Zuko frowned as well, as he looked at his wife trembling in anger. "You don't recognize them? These are the spirits that push you towards temptation." Aang said and brought his hand up bringing a ball of flames to his hand.

"AANG STOP!" A voice rang out through the dead trees. Aang froze where he stood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yep, just read and definately let me know whattcha think.**

* * *

All of them turned to face Katara, and Haru as they burst through the dead bushes. Aang's hand dropped and the two spirits beside him disappeared.

"You came?" Katara narrowed her eyes and glared at Aang. Zuko looked at the uncertainty in the avatar's eyes. Then back to Katara and Haru... but something was wrong. Where was the baby?

"You knew I would." Haru was shaking violently as he stared at Aang.

"Where the FUCK is Chyiana!?" He yelled advancing on the shorter man. Aang narrowed his eyes and looked up at the man.

"She's safe. But you shouldn't have come." Aang growled. Haru was inches away from him and shot his hand out to grip Aang's throat.

"You tell me where the fuck she is NOW!" He growled. Katara grabbed his arm.

"Haru! Stop!" Haru's arm shook as he turned to look at her. The fire in his eyes made her release his arm. Death rode in those green eyes, and Katara realized that someone's blood was going to be spilt.

"Haru!? What's going on?" Zuko ask. Haru turned and looked at the others, as if for the first time realizing they were there. Haru's grip tightened around the other man's neck, but found no fighting.

"This bastard took Chyiana!" Toph shook her head as her eyes widened.

"He wanted Katara here..." She said softly. Haru jerked back to look at the boy as he dissolved from his hand. Aang laughed as he reappeared in the tree.

"Wonderful isn't it? It's funny the spirits only came to me once I became so intertwined with the darkness of the affair. They offered me many things, and I accepted. I was so tainted and soiled that the monks would have never approved. I have blood on my hands from where I have killed, and I am lust in my heart from those many nights. As the guilt grew stronger, so did the spirits urging. But once I let them have me, all the guilt was gone. The blackness consumed me, and I began to plot my revenge. My innocence and purity stolen from me, leaving me for the world to tarnish further. More and more souls fell into the trap, more and more bodies added to my garden, and my control. Mai's execution in the Earth Kingdom, was a bitter sweet reward, and the binding of Zhao to myself through the spirit world allowed me to mold the creature into one of death and destruction." He stopped his monologue for a moment and looked over to Sokka and Zuko.

"The darkness is a wonderful place, addictive and sweet on the taste buds. It eats at you constantly urging you to feed it, and it feels so good to feed it." He hissed as he jumped form the tree. Sokka shook his head.

"You are possessed. You don't even sound like Aang. He would never do these things." But as those words slipped from Sokka's mouth the avatar's face grew frightening, as anger washed over him.

"I was a twelve year old boy! I was forced into a life of servitude to a world that was thoroughly ungrateful. I was forced to go against all of my learned beliefs and teachings to kill a man. I entered into a sexual relationship at the age of thirteen. I had more pressure ridding on my shoulders then any of you could have ever imagined. I never ask to be the avatar, but I took it because I could do nothing about it. Even after running I was still found, and told that I had one year to master all the elements and save the entire world from a monstrous man. I was twelve! On top of having to save the world, I had hormones surging, and feelings bursting inside of me that I had never been told of. I save the world, I spilled every last drop of Ozai's blood to make sure his death was certain. I did what was expected of me, even though it destroyed me inside? And what did I get? The love of my life married another man, the world turned away from me once they got what they wanted. I was used and tossed aside like a whore on the street. So I had to have my revenge. I took Haru's wife to bed, during their marriage. I sent him detailed letters of our encounters. I removed myself from the worlds disapproving eyes, but no one wanted me or needed me any longer, and no one came to find me. So I started bringing them to me, but one by one they died once the spirits took over then..." He stopped and stared at Katara. "Then you got pregnant. You came to me sobbing. Begging me to tell you what to do. I told you, but you refused to leave him. So you came up with an idea to make everything better." He snarled as his dark eyes narrowed. He turned to look at Haru as a cruel smile crawled across his lips.

"Fuck your nonsensical explanations. Where is my daughter?!" Haru growled. But the cruel smile only widened as Aang turned to face him fully.

"You mean _my_ daughter.." Haru blinked a few times. Aang just cocked his head to the side. "You mean you didn't know?" Haru turned to look at Katara. His eyes begging her to disagree, to scream and yell at Aang and tell him how utterly disgusted that he would make up such a lie. But she didn't. She looked away from him in shame and looked to the floor. Hare started to shake his head as he walked over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"Katara, please tell me he is lying." But she didn't say anything as a tear slid down her cheek. Aang let out a throaty laugh.

"Did it not strike you odd, that Chyiana was born a month early, but still was completely developed and healthy? You were away on a trade ship to Ba Sing Sei, for over a month, in which time I kept your wife plenty of company." Haru swung around throwing darts of earth at the man.

"SHUT UP!" His eyes were dilated and the rage was taking over. He turned back and looked at Katara as disgust washed over his face. He shoved her backwards flinging himself away from her. His hands were shaking violently as his knees buckled. He fell to the ground amongst the fallen corpses and shook, fighting back the tears that tried to overwhelm him. Sokka ran over to him and tried to help him up, but Haru turned and latched onto the man as he began to sob uncontrollably. Zuko shook his head and turned back to look at Aang.

"You have fallen along way. There your revenge is complete." Aang turned his head to look at Zuko with a smile. He shook his head slowly as he looked over at Toph.

"Not yet it's not." Zuko looked at Toph and walked over standing in front of her. He shook his head with a look of growing hatred filling his eyes as he looked at the avatar.

"Don't you even insinuate that she was with you. That would be a lie." Zuko growled firmly. Aang nodded.

"It would be. She wasn't with me."

"And that was the problem..."Zuko turned and looked at Toph as she spoke. Zuko looked at her.

"What?"

"When I learned of Katara's pregnancy and she refused to further our darkness together, I propositioned your lovely little wife." Zuko's hands clenched in a puff of steam as he turned to glare at the avatar. Aang smirked. "Oh but don't worry..she was too taken with you. When she turned down my offer, she informed me of your engagement. She didn't chide me off in disgust. She tried to keep my friendship. But what kind of friendship could I have with a tramp that married the enemy." Zuko's hands lit ablaze as he stared at the young avatar. He turned to look over his shoulder to his wife.

"Is this true."

"Yes." She said firmly. Zuko nodded and looked back to the younger man. He threw his arm forward sending an explosive flame towards him. Aang jumped back out of the way.

"Temper temper."

"That's for calling my wife a tramp." He growled and threw his other hand forward, but as the avatar dodged threw his other arm out catching just the boy's arm. "And that is for trying to steal her." He snarled as he watched the avatar clutch his arm. Zuko's eyes widened as he watched the black ooze, seep through his fingers, in the place of blood. Aang smirked.

"You think you can kill me that easy? It's going to take more then that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Second to last chapter. If y'all don't like this, y'all can kiss my ass. I _CRIED_ writing this chapter. I don't cry often, and I know all the authors say that, but in order for me to describe the anguish the the characters were put through, I had to mentally put myself in this position. And it was pretty heart breaking. Let me know how y'all react, yah?**

* * *

Toph listened to all this as the sickening feeling rolled in her stomach. The nausea hit her hard and she stumbled to the side, emptying her stomach. A laugh curled from Aang's throat as Zuko grabbed his wife and pulled her hair back out of her face. He watched as she started to wretch blood, and black ooze. He growled as he watched her. The damned water spirit didn't heal her completely. Zuko snapped his eyes back to look at Aang with narrowed eyes. Aang stopped laughing with a sigh.

"I see the sickness effected the baby as well?" Toph turned her head towards him and frowned. She pushed Zuko back as he stared at her. She stomped her foot and brought her arm around sending boulders to attack him from either direction. He flipped backwards and dodged them, but he didn't see the wave of Earth coming from behind him. He was thrown forward to his hand and knees as Haru stood up. Katara ran over to Haru asking him if he was alright. He gave her an answer as he swung around and landed a kick hard to her jaw sending her sliding to the ground next to Aang. Sokka frowned.

"Now wait a minute Haru." But his brother-in-law's eyes were dark and Haru was gone at the moment. Aang smiled as he pulled Katara closer to him and stood up with her.

"Yes Haru. You feel it now too. You feel the darkness eating at you. Destroying you on the inside. You want to kill me don't you?" Haru didn't answer he just moved forward, and brought the earth up around both Aang and Katara. Aang only laughed and made it crumble, but just as he did a ball of fire knocked him backwards, the tendril flames burning Katara as she flung herself away from him.

"Toph?! Are you alright?" Zuko ask as his wife stepped up to his side. She nodded, but the pain in her stomach was almost unbearable. Zuko spared a soft glance at her as he looked away from Aang.

"When were you going to tell me?" Toph smiled crookedly and punched him gently in the shoulder.

"When I was sure you wouldn't faint."Aang curled his nose up in disgust and jumped forward sending a fire laced gust of air at Zuko. Toph threw up earth in front of her husband, but the fire danced around it. Zuko diverted the fire, and retaliated with a bolt of lightening through the earth shield. Aang jumped back and out of the way sending and slab of earth at both Haru and Zuko at the same time, as he dodged an attack from Toph. Aang got a little over confident and turned his back to Haru, who ripped a leg bone from one of the corpses. As Aang's attention was on the two others, Haru ran up behind him and bashed him in the head with the bone. Aang knocked the bone out of Haru's hand and stumbled back. The attacks stopped as Katara stepped between the others and Aang.

"Stop. All of you."

Sokka blinked as he looked between a very pissed husband and wife combo, and a completely insane Haru. He frowned. He felt kinda left out, but was that a good thing or a bad thing? At least Aang didn't hit on Suki. Aang stood up with a scream as he looked at Aang, the bottom half of his face burnt and a hole burnt into his shirt and chest. The black ooze dripped from him in thick globs. Aang turned to look at Katara.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Katara was in tears as she stared at him.

"Because you wanted to hurt me and Haru."

"Hmph. I tried to get you to leave him when you first found out you were pregnant. I begged you to let me take care of my child. But no. You couldn't leave him, the prosperity of both of your villages was dependent on your marriage. So Instead of allowing me to be there with you while you carried my child, you let him be there. I couldn't even be there for the birth because it wasn't my place. It wasn't my child. I had to see her as if she were just another child. No more. I am not playing your games any more Katara. You chose him for business, but you loved me. " He turned as a old haggard glow appeared. The old phantom was holding a small bundle in her aged and weary hands. Aang smiled as he looked at Katara as horror washed over her face. "Good, I see that you do recognize your blood bending teacher. I just love reunions." He laughed as he took the bundle wrapped in tattered black cloth in his hands. Haru shot out a slab of earth and wrapped it around the bundle in an attempt to bring his daughter back. It didn't matter to him who's juice created the baby, it was his daughter. Aang Shoved his hand through the rock and it crumbled around the baby. Katara's blood turned to ice as she realized that the baby wasn't crying. With all the noise and chaos around them, Chyiana should have been screaming her lungs out. They all froze as Aang held the baby in the crook of his arm.

He watched them for a moment and then looked back to the baby. He slowly pulled the fabric away from the baby. He would move a fold then flip it back, alternating his stare between the child and the others. Katara covered her mouth as a death dark hand fell limply from the bundle. The tiny fingers a deep blueish purple. Aang paused as he looked over at Katara with a blank expression. He looked over each of their faces for a moment, taking in the look of horror, anger and shock on all of them. He then went back to meticulously uncovering the baby. Toph couldn't see, but her senses were screaming at her. She grabbed her husband's arm, as was a newly formed habit when she thought something was seriously wrong. Zuko couldn't tear his eyes off of the baby, as he wrapped his hand over his wife's. His heart sunk as he looked at the swollen body of the once beautiful child. He saw Haru mentally crumple out of the corner of his eye.

Katara fell to her knees as Aang discarded of the torn, tattered blanket. Aang held the baby up, its small head hanging limply forward. The group stared in a mixture of disgust and horror as he held up the tiny baby that still had the dress and shoes that Toph had made.

A cruel grin crossed over Aang's face as he let his eyes roll back into his head before he closed them. His head tilted back as his jaw slightly fell open. A horrid screaming wail rumbled up from his chest and spilled out of his mouth, filling the air with the shrieking moans of the dead. The screaming muffled and finally stopped as a black fog started spilling over his lips. It fell thick and heavy and covered Chyiana's corpse. Katara and Haru watched in horror as those dead tiny fingers began to move, realizing with a sickening understanding just what they were witnessing and the frightening power that Aang had acquired.

A dry hoarse cry filled the air as the moaning from the corpses around them silenced. The infantile body began to move, as the cry gained power as the minute lungs filled with air. Aang brought his head back up and looked at the the screaming child. He brought her back down and brushed her dark hair a little as he looked over at Katara.

"My daughter has now joined the darkness. You would complete our family. Your soul is already tarnished beyond recognition." Aang's voice hissed as the shrieking cries dulled to a humming whimper. Katara couldn't find her voice through the tears in her throat.

"You are sick." Aang narrowed his eyes as he nodded.

"Yes and you made me this way." Haru was frozen as he stared at the child. His child was covered in the look of death, even after the short time she had been missing. He had heard that if a baby was not protected then a wandering spirit could steal them away, but he had always thought it was superstition. But now he stared at his daughter, dark with death yet whimpering and moving with the power of after life.

Toph moved before any of them could react. She shot the earth up knocking the baby out of Aang's hands. Zuko dove and grabbed the now screaming child and clutched her to his chest. He looked up just in time to see a flash of metal scream over his head. It seemed like time slowed down as the boomerang spun in the air. Aang had time to recover from the earth attack and enough time to see the blade, but it was too late for him to day anything by then. The blade met with that tender tissue just under the chin. The skin slip open as if it were melting under a hot blade, as the boomerang sunk deep into his neck and lodged in his vertebrae. The black ooze sprayed forward and covered Zuko as he curled over the baby. Aang's eyes were wide as he fell to his knees. Sokka walked over with his eyes blank and grabbed his boomerang and jerked it out, sending more thick slimy ooze out in a spraying gush. He flung his blade down and brought his foot up, looking directly into Aang's eyes, and placed it on his chest.

"She may have been your daughter, but she was still my niece." He said and pushed the man over, and with that turned and walked over to Toph leaving his one time friend to die rotting in the darkness that he created for himself. The animated corpses and spirits let out a collective scream followed by what only could be described as a sigh, as the breath left their bodies and they collapsed back into the dirt. Zuko stood up holding the baby close to him, who was still very much animated. Haru was standing in front of him looking down at his daughter. Haru's eyes were dead, and it was visible that something inside him was broken beyond repair. Zuko handed the baby to Haru, and it caused Haru to snap. He clutched his baby tight to his chest and fell to his knees as she cried.

Katara ran over to Sokka. He turned to look at her, not knowing what to expect. The tears were still flowing down her face as she stared at him.

"Sokka! You just killed Aang." Sokka shook his head.

"That wasn't Aang. That was a shadow of what was left of him. Aang was a happy little boy we found in an iceberg years ago and he died in the battle with Ozai." Katara shook her head at him. Sokka turned to look at Toph. He looked over her and rested his hand on her stomach.

"You are okay right?" Toph nodded. Sokka looked over at Zuko and Haru. He looked back to his sister as he walked over to them. Haru scrambled to his feet and looked at Sokka. Haru trembled violently as he handed the baby to Sokka.

"Pl...please...send her home..." Haru said choking back tears. Sokka nodded as he took the baby, who was now quiet and in a state that resembled sleep. Sokka took the child and walked away from them. Katara screamed at her brother as it hit her what was happening.

"SOKKA! DON'T! PLEASE!" She screamed as she tried to run at him. Toph grabbed Katara around the shoulders from behind and fell down to her knees, making Katara fall as well. Katara kicked and thrashed but Toph wasn't going to let go. She kicked the ground and brought the Earth up to help her hold Katara, latching like shackles around her ankles.

Sokka pulled his soft rag from his boomerang hilt that he used for polishing the blade. He looked down at the sleeping child corpse and closed his eyes. His heart was breaking inside as he placed the rag over the babies face and covered her nose and mouth. He closed his eyes tighter as the baby aroused and started to thrash, He forced his hand down over her face harder as the tears started falling. He was shaking and audibly sobbing by the time her frail body went limp. He took his hand off of her face and fell to his knees clutching his niece to his chest as tight as he could. He calmed himself down to the point where he could stand on solid legs and stood up. He kissed the small baby on the forehead. He turned and picked up the torn blanket that she was wrapped in and bundled her back up.

Toph let go of Katara and the woman fell face first to the ground wailing. She slammed her fist time after tie into the dirt next to her head. She stood up and stared at her brother through her choking tears.

"Why!" She screamed, but it was Haru that answered as he took the baby from Sokka.

"She was already dead, Katara. Your boyfriend killed her. My daughter was killed because of your mistakes. He did the most cruel thing someone could ever do, and that was bring the dead back to life. She would have never grown! You see the corpses around you! She would have rotted away while she cried for food that she could never eat. It's better this way!" He scream the last at her. He turned and walked away from her, if he didn't he would kill her. That was all there was too it. She had planned it from the start. She had gotten pregnant by Aang, and made him believe he was the father. He was overjoyed with all of it. After the labor she had come to him and ask him to castrate himself so that she would never have to again go through the pain of pregnancy and labor, but the real reason was so that he would never see the difference between any other children and Chyiana. Katara turned and screamed at her brother, thought it was incoherent through the crying. Sokka's hard eyes fell on her as the tears slid silently down his face.

"Congratulations Katara. You lost everything. You lost your husband, child and lover all in one day, and you have no one to blame but yourself." He said and turned to walk off with Haru. Zuko wrapped his arms around Toph as they walked off as well, leaving Katara to suffer in her self inflicted torment.


	14. Chapter 14

Katara sat on her knees staring after her brother and friends. They would just leave her like that. Turn their backs on her and leave. The tears streamed down her face as she moved to look to Aang's body. He was almost unrecognizable . She moved and crawled along the dead foliage to where his body still jolted. She shivered as she looked over him, the black sticky ooze bubbling up from his throat. Her face contorted as his eyes looked around frantically. She frowned as his neck began to thread back together. The fear shot through her in wild currents as he began to heal himself. Her eyes darted back to the forest where the other's had disappeared. She looked with wide eyes as Aang's arm darted up and grabbed her by the throat. She tried to pull away from him, but his hand only tightened. His eyes locked on hers as he sat up. She pulled her hand up and tried to concentrate on his veins. She grasped at invisible strings as she realized that the black ooze was not any kind of water.

"Katara..." She tried to scream but his fingers began to dig painfully into her throat crushing her wind box. His eyes darkened as the tips of his fingers began to break the skin. She tried to pull his hands away from her, she tried to claw at him. She kicked she thrashed and gurgled as the blood spilled into her throat. She saw the world start to grow dim as she could feel the black ooze start to crawl into neck. It was then that she realized that what her brother said was right. This was not Aang. He was a walking breathing corpse that was bent on causing destruction and pain. Searing pain coursed through her as the ooze forced more blood from her body. She could feel it catching on her insides binding itself to the very core of her.

Aang's grip tightened as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He forced his tongue into her mouth filling that warm cavern with even more of the darkness. As her blood gushed from her neck, he body became limp. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her skin started to darken with death. The skin around her face sunk as the tissue died. Aang pulled away from her and ripped his hand out of her neck. She fell limply over against him. He ran his hand over her hair and broke the binding at the end of the braid. Her hair fell loosely around her as her body convulsed. As much pain and as much torture he had to go through at her hands, he had finally had his revenge. As Katara's body died she was overrun with the darkness, and soon would be his. After all the years of hidden love and painful times apart, and her adamant refusal to be his in life, she would be his in death.

The group walked in silence. A heavy cloud darkening their steps and hanging over them. Zuko couldn't seem to keep his hands off of his wife. Whether it was walking with his arm around her waist, holding her hand, or touching her face when he ask if she was okay. Had he known of her pregnancy he would have never allowed her to go tramping about in the woods. Then there would have been a fight. But now more than ever he felt that need to protect her. He had failed at protecting her to begin with and now the child he didn't know she was carrying was infected with a spirit disease. He would not fail her further.

Sokka walked beside Haru the silence between them thick and almost tangible. Sokka didn't know what to say. He didn't know if there was anything to say. He could try an awkward attempt to make the man feel better, but it would come across as either a joke or an insult. His face twisted in disgust. He would have never imagined taking a man's side over his sister's, but then he could have never imagined killing Aang either. Sokka stopped and looked up with a frown, glancing over at the husband and wife duo. He turned and looked back at the entrance to the water spirits cave. He closed his eyes as he let the sounds that rolled through the dead forests sink into him. Soothing voices blending in an aquatic lullaby. A warmth filled him as serenity forced out the dark thoughts.

Haru's breath caught in his chest as the songs wrapped around him. His eyes scanned the forest for the source of the sounds. His deep green orbs settled on the form of three maidens walking along the mouth of a dark cave captured his glare. They were waist deep in water their hands skimming the surface as they walked in circles around one another, their mouths spilling out a song that was enticingly soft and insufferably inviting.

The weary group stopped at the bank and watched the maidens. Zuko frowned and looked down at the water, the decaying bog was clearing as the human particles visibly sank or dissolved. He looked down the length of the river as it started to glisten. The sun broke through the slight overcast and caused the water to sparkle as it returned to it's former glory. The water maidens stopped their serenade and looked up at the travelers. Smiles spread across their faces warmly as they liquefied and returned to the water.

Sokka stepped down into the cool water, his feet sinking through to touch nothing but mud. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing like a fresh spring."

"Says you." Toph grumbled as she grabbed her stomach. Zuko had been fussing to picker her up and carry her but she wouldn't allow it. Haru jumped backwards with a yelp as a man appeared just inches in front of Sokka. The man's deep eyes looked over Sokka, as he shook his head in a languid motion.

"The illness has fallen you again?" Master Shya turned his head as Zuko stepped into the water as well, pulling Toph with him. The water spirit's face grew cold as he looked over the woman.

"I did not know she was with child." Zuko frowned and looked down at his wife.

"Neither did I." He said watching Master Shya's face. The blue eyes moved over to Haru who was frozen on the dry land.

"Step into the water, new friend." Haru snarled his nose and took a step back. Sokka shook his head and jumped out of the water. He walked over to Haru and gave him a nice hard shove, sending him stumbling and finally falling face first into the water. He stood up with both cuss words and water spitting out of his mouth. Cold hands surrounded him as the water maidens appeared around him. Their cool fingers sizzled against his feverish skin.

"Girls." One stern order from their master was all it took to melt the maidens back into the crystal water. Shya stepped forward his hand coming up to touch Haru's face.

"I thought I sensed the sickness in you as well, but I see now that you have you demons and you are feeding them. The darkness is not a place for mortals to dwell." His face went dark for a moment, but regained its serenity as he took the small child's body from her father. "I will see that she is given a peaceful rest and crosses over successfully." He turned to look at the other three. "Come. We will heal you, bathe you, feed you and give you rest." He said turning around, but he stopped and moved to look at them. "Oh and we found a friend of yours." Sokka let a small grin pull at his lips.

"I'll pass on the bathing part thank you." Master Shya laughed and turned around as several of the water maidens giggled from the cave mouth. He looked over his shoulder at Sokka.

"It's not like they haven't already seen all your mortal body has to offer. Besides they have bathed many a traveler. "

Toph sunk down into the cook water and closed her eyes and shut off her senses. Her abdomen was on fire, but that came with bearing a fire-bender's child. She could deal with that. It was the rolling nausea and dizziness that her her worried. It didn't hit her until the sickness did. At first she thought it was just the simple symptoms of pregnancy, but she wasn't sure anymore. She felt the water shift against her skin as Zuko stepped into the shallow water next to her. He looked down at her and ran his hand over her forehead. She smiled and shook her head shaking him off.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." She said with a laugh. Zuko frowned and fought the urge to sit down, and further ruin his clothes.

"I do worry. You know that."

"One of your few flaws, but I still love you." She shook her head and pushed herself up to stand. Zuko threw his cloak around her and looked at her.

"Are you filling better yet?" She hit him on the shoulder and stepped out of the water.

"Shya said it will take a few days." Zuko nodded as he rubbed his arm. They looked over to see Sokka and Haru around the small fire. A happy and healthy Momo skittered over Sokka's shoulders chirping wildly then running over to Haru's lap and chirping some more. They joined the other two after Toph dried off and re-clothed. Zuko sat down and frowned as Toph snuggled under his arm close to him. It had to be the pregnancy, it was effecting her mood. He took it with a smile and wrapped his arm around her. He looked over at Haru and shook his head.

"What are you going to do now?" Sokka ask earning a look from Zuko. It was the same question going through his own mind, but it felt a little quick to be asking it. Haru shrugged and tossed a dirt clod into the fire.

"My wife lied to me our entire relationship, and slept with another man. I should have left her before the child was brought into it."

"But then Snoozles would have tried to beat you for deserting his sister." Haru smiled slightly.

"That's true. I've lost my wife and my daughter, who I thought the world of..." He stopped and shook his head forcing back the tears that stung his eyes. "I'm swearing off women." Sokka frowned and blinked at him.

"That's not possible." Sokka said his eyes wide. Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe for you it's not. But I think giving up women would be easy." Zuko said then stopped himself. He shook his head as the other two looked at him, and his wife turned to face him. "I didn't mean it like that!" The guys nodded and turned back around, but that did spark a question in his mind. "Did you mean it like that Haru?" Haru looked over at him with sad green eyes.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I'm not the type of person to be alone. I guess that is why I stayed with Katara as long as I did." Toph smiled as she snuggled into her husband's shoulder.

"There's someone for everyone, Haru. If your someone happens to be a man, oh well." Sokka felt the uneasiness of the conversation and decided to change subjects.

"What happened to Aang?" Haru looked over at him and blinked.

"You killed him remember?"

"No, he did not my friends." Shya said startling them as he appeared out of nowhere with bowl of fruit. He set it down and looked down at them. "The young avatar was already dead. He died the moment he let the darkness in. As you witnessed with the baby, the host must die before the darkness can consume them." Sokka frowned as he torn into a mango. Zuko thought for a moment then looked up at the water spirit.

"Then when Sokka slit his throat..."

"All he did was temporarily paralyze him. Also it freed the others that were forced under his spell. He will not regain control of the dead." Shya said as two of his water maidens appeared next to him.

"What about the creatures?" Toph asked through a mouthful of fruit. Shya's watery eyes looked over at the blind woman. He shook his head.

"He can regain control over them, sadly enough." Haru froze and looked at the others.

"We left Katara out there with him." He said jumping up. Shya shook his head again as a somber look crawled over his face.

"It is too late for your friend. He has pulled her into the darkness with him." Sokka frowned.

"What?! What does that mean?!' Shya looked at the boy and lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry my friend. But your sister is among the dead now." Zuko stood up abruptly.

"You mean that he is still alive in a sense and that now Katara is like him? How do we kill them?"

"You can't. Their bodies are dead and will eventually rot from the bones, though it may take years. But even the bones can't stay intact forever." Zuko narrowed his eyes and growled.

"It would have been nice if you would have told us this before."

"What could I have told you that you would have believed?" Toph grabbed her husband's arm and shushed him. She crossed her arms and 'looked' at the water spirit.

"We will eventually have to deal with spirit illnesses, demonic creatures and the walking dead again. So now what do we do?" Shya shook his head with a smile.

"I do not think he will bother you further. Either of them. The young avatar only wanted one thing after the war and he couldn't have it. He gave up his life to gain what he couldn't during his life. And now in death he finally has the love of the woman he worshiped." haru snarled his nose and shook his head.

"All for Katara." The others nodded.

"All for Katara." They repeated.

**THE END! Hope you** **enjoyed it. Please Review Review Review!**


End file.
